Captured and Seduced
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi is taken by the King of Pirates Yami, will he be able to survive and advoid Yami's seductive advances?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Hello Everybody and Welcome to our new story Captured and Seduced

Griever : Summary : Yugi is captured by the King of Pirates, Yami and that's it you'll have to read to find out the rest

Alexander : Thanks for that...short summary I suppose

Griever : Welcome We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One

- London, England : 1689-

Yugi Motou always loved the ocean, he mainly spent his free time at the port or the beach he was always fascinated by the sounds and looks of it and because of his love of it he managed to ruin many dresses because of it.

Which annoyed his sister Kaeana Motou to no end but she loved him unconditionally and took care of him every since their parents passed away when he was only 3 years old giving him no solid memory of them.

With a smile he stood and dusted his pale blue dress of sand and began walking along the shore.

Yugi was also fascinated by the thought of pirates which was a constant threat to the ports of England, his friend Jouonchi Katsuya who was an Lt. Colonel in the navy always told him stories of pirates and their so called fiendish ways.

But the 20 year old Yugi always rejoiced in excitement at the mention of pirates many described them as ugly, unclean and with the taste of blood and carnage.

He picked up a seashell and looked inside only to put rewarded with a faceful of sand

He sighed and wiped the sand away from his pale face and out of his rare and bright amythest eyes.

"Yugi are you here!" a voice called out, he turned around to face Ryou Kurogane another of his dear friends and the husband of Bakura Kurogane, one of the five admirals of the navy

"Ryou over here!" he called back out, Ryou had long white hair and soft brown eyes that glowed with wisdom and innocence which he used to his advantaged many time before

"I knew I'd find you here always at the beach" Ryou said softly, Yugi giggled and nodded as he held up an pink seashell for the other to see.

"You know me Ryou I love the ocean and one day I'm going to explore it" he said happily, Ryou smiled gently and walked along with the shorter

"You're sister has been looking for you and she wanted to ask if you decided on a husband yet?" he asked with a malicious glint in his eyes. Yugi only rolled his eyes and heaved a great sigh

Kaeana had been pinning him for the last few weeks since the season had started to find a nice, intelligent, good-looking husband to settle down with and found many of them in those catigories but Yugi noticed something in each of their eyes..

Lust..

Greed..

Pride and Smug..

Each of these were a HUGE turn-off in Yugi's book and turned away each and single one of them which infurated the mothers and sisters of the suitors. It had only amused him to no end when he saw how red Kaeana's face had become when she told him the reasons

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi yawned smearing some of his make-up as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, Kaeana leaned over and dabbed away the tears with a hankerchef. _

_His older sister sighed heavily as they watched another suitor walk away unsatified and hurt, _

_The mans mother stood up and glared at Yugi and walked forward her large, yet beautiful dress swaying as she did so _

_"Lady Motou what's__ the problem with my dear son I may ask" he british accent coming out in clipped tones, with a kind and sympethic smile Yugi stood and faced the woman : Baroness Aurora _

_"M'lady I do not want to hurt your nor your sons feelings but I'm not looking for a man who only had lust and greed in his eyes much is the way you are looking at my dear brother Darien" he said _

_The Baroness hissed in embrassment and annoyance before stomping off, as soon as she left Darien launched into full-blown laughter while Kaeana sighed in exhaustion before turn to Yugi with an eybrow raised _

_"Okay is there a man you want Yugi that is attainable?" she asked, the question brought a smile to the smallers face _

_"I want a man who'll ravish me at night when we make love, I want man who is handsome and daring and everyday is an adventure and who loves the sea just as much as I do but we mustn't forget the intelligence and kindness of course.." _

_Kaeana could do nothing but laugh and blush _

-END FLASHBACK-

Ryou was chuckling softly as he gave Yugi an experated glance

"A man who'll ravish me at night when we make love" he repeated, "Yugi I've never heard such an bold statement coming from you" Yugi blushed and nodded as he took his shoes off and waddled into the water

"Of course I do there are many things I want in a man Ryou, including that but I don't want my life to be dull and boring" he said, Ryou could only smile and walked into the water with the smaller

"I hope you find the one your looking for Yugi.."

--- Nightfall : Port Hellia --

"Are you sure about this Yami" a deep voice said, Yami glanced over at his taller partner Seto Kaiba with a smirk. Yami had tri-colored hair and crimson eyes with a dark tan

"Of course I'm sure cousin we'll give Port Hellia a night they'll never forget" he whispered with a wave of a hand explosions went off left and right. Yami ran forward and knocked out the gaurds

Seto appeared next to him with sword and gun in hand,

"Let's find some treasure shall we?"

Yami ran out of the port and into the town, he smirked as he saw the townspeople running left and right as his fellow pirates set fire to many homes and took many valuable from stores and homes

"Ryou! Ryou! where are you!" a voice called out, Yami's eyes narrowed as he heard how sweet and melidious the voice sounded, he quickly hid in the shadows. Yugi panted as he looked around fire was blazing everywhere

"Are you looking for someone little one?" a deep voice asked, Yugi jumped as he looked into the alley to find vivid crimson eyes staring into his own, it caused him to shiver with cautious steps he went towards the alley

"I'm looking for my friend Ryou Kurogane he has white hair and brown eyes have you seen him?" he asked the man, Yami smirked and stepped out of the alley

"No I haven't little one but there is something you can help me with" he said, Yugi knew that tone of voice and stepped back while his mysterious look-a-like stepped forward

"I have nothing you could possibly want" Yugi whispered as he was about to take off, Yami smirked and pulled him closer their eyes meeting

"You have everything that I desire" he replied, those were the last words Yugi heard before he blacked out

Yami put Yugi over shoulder and went back to the port, Seto raised an eyebrow when he saw the bundle Yami was carrying

"Who?"

Yami smirked and began walking onto the large ship

"A gift for myself tell everyone to finish up and retreat were leaving!"

Alexander : That's Chapter One

Griever : What happend to Ryou and why did Yami kidnap Yugi

Alexander : Find out in Chapter Two of Captured and Seduced!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter Two of Captured and Seduced is here

Griever : 20 reviews for the first Chapter not bad Alex

Alexander : Thanks! Let's see how's Yugi's doing shall we?

Griever : We Shall We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Two

Yugi opened his eyes with a soft groan, he looked around to find himself in a large room fit for a king or a very wealthy noble. He sat up and looked out the window to find it was still night.

He shivered and wrapped the silk blankets around him tighter..Wait? Silk?, he looked down to find himself in a large bed with silk sheets and a canopy but what surprised him the most was that he was naked.

Yugi squeaked and wrapped the covers around him entirely he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I see your that you're finally awake sweet one" a deep bartione voice said from the doorway, Yugi for the second time looked into exotic crimson eyes and scooted backwards in fear.

The man chuckled as he stepped in and closed and locked the door behind him, he enjoyed his privacy...

"Who are you?!" Yugi cried out as the man sat on the edge of the large bed, his look-a-like smirked and scooted closer to Yugi his filled with amusement and lust

"My name is Yami Atemu..pleasure to meet you" he purred as he kissed Yugi's hand softly, Yugi gasped as he his eyes widen

"Yami Atemu?! The legendary pirate king?!" he cried, Yami winked and nodded as he grabbed Yugi's hand again and laid a kiss upon it

"The one and only"

Yugi growled and pulled his hand away and glared at the older

"I demand to be taken home now!" he hissed, Yami simply raised an eyebrow before he started to laugh the sound echoing throughout the room

"I'm afraid that your request however demanding and rude it may be will have to be denied" he responded, Yugi narrowed his eyes at the answer

"And why is that?"

"Because we are exactly 3 days away from Port Hellia and have no intention of going back until it has calmed down" Yami said. Yugi paled as he heard that

"Three days away from Port Hellia..." he breathed "W-Why do you kidnap me is it money that you want?!"

Yami simply scooted closer to Yugi and grabbed his small chin in his hand and leaned in

"No...I want you and only you" he whispered before closing the gap between their lips, Yugi's amythest eyes widen before he pulled away and slapped Yami across the cheek.

"_Keep your filthy lips and hands off me"_ he hissed, Yami glared at him before grabbing Yugi's wrist and puller his smaller body towards his, Yugi stared in fear as the pirates crimson eyes grew darker

"_Strike me again and there will be dire consequenses and they will not be in your favor" _ he whispered before throwing Yugi back on the bed and walking out making sure to lock the door behind him.

Yugi didn't move until he heard Yami's footsteps fade away before he broke down and sobbed..

-----------

Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he felt his heart breaking into pieces he felt cheated and betrayed. Bakura watched the emotions on his lovers face quietly and felt his own heart wrench

"...So all this time you were a pirate who had snuck into the navy but why?" he asked, Bakura let out a sigh as he set down in his room it looked exactly like Yami's but not as elaborate

"Investigation really I wanted to see how they run things and now that I do it would be useful in evading them from now on" he said, Ryou closed his eyes and then re-opened

"I just can't believe this why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, Bakura simply shook his head

"I love you Ryou and marriage that wasn't a scam why do you think I brought you with me and I didn't want your life in danger because Admiral Duke doesn't exactly trust me"

"I can see why" was the cold reply

Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller and pulled him towards his him

"I'm sorry Ryou for lying to you I really am..."

Ryou smiled and returned the embrace

"I forgive you maybe the pirate life won't seem so bad" he said teasingly, that brought a smirk out of the older

"It's pretty fun actually on the high seas enjoying the breeze and skies the only thing you have to worry about is storms, navy, and rival pirates not much right?"

Ryou sighed and laid down on the bed

"Yes Bakura not much at all..."

--------

Seto jumped as the door to the meeting room banged open and slammed shut, a furious Yami came in and sat down. Seto raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin and the red mark on his face

"What in the hell happen to you?" he asked, Yami leaned back in the chair and tossed his long knife in the air

"My little captive I wouldn't know he would be a fiesty one" he replied, Seto chuckled as he took a sip of wine and handed Yami a glass and the bottle

"Well anyone would be fiesty if they woke up naked and didn't know where they were" he said, Yami glared at him before it turned into a smirk

"By the way dear cousin where is the one you captured eh?" he asked and laughed as Seto spit up some wine. the taller glared and sighed

"He's a mutt" was the firm reply causing the pirate king to laugh harder

"A mutt?"

Seto smirked as he began telling him what happend

-FLASHBACK-

_Seto watched as the blonde sat up from the bed and looked around his eyes were dazed and confused _

_"You know you look like a puppy doing that" he said, the blonde jumped and turned to meet his gaze and glared _

_"Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked, Seto smirked and stepped forward his steps calm and cool, he came to a stop at the edge of the bed and looked into golden eyes _

_"My name is Seto Kaiba and welcome to the S.S Millneium" he said, the blonde's eyes widen at the name _

_"The ship of the Pirate King : Yami Atemu" he said _

_Seto nodded and sat down his azure eyes staring into golden ones "The very same we must be a name well-worth mentioning if it caught on to the navy's ears" he said amusedly _

_"My name is Jouonchi Katsuya, a lieutanant in the navy and I do not look like a puppy" he said formally, which brought a chuckle out of the older, Seto grabbed his chin and pressed as soft kiss to the others lips _

_"As long as your on this ship you will always be my puppy and your petty rank no longer matters" he said as he began walking towards the door _

_'Where's Yugi and Ryou?" he heard Jou asked, Seto smiled and opened the door _

_"If you're refering to the others we brought they're with our other captains you'll see them soon enough" and with that he closed the door and locked it, Jou sighed and laid against the bed as sleep took over_

-END FLASHBACK-

Yami raised an eyebrow towards him and suddenly caught the knife and put it back in it's sheath

"You've caught yourself a navy man that was both dangerous and stupid but smart because they won't notice someeone with a rank like that missing" he said as he stood back up and headed towards the door

"Off to Yugi?" Seto asked, a chuckle was the only reply he got

-----------

Yugi wiped his tears away and jumped he heard the door unlock, he quickly laid back down and feigned sleep, the footsteps grew closer before they came to a stop. he heard clothes being taken off and the large bed dip

"I Know you're awake little one" he heard Yami say as he felt the others body against his, still Yugi pretended to be asleep

"Very well" Yami said, it was quiet before he felt lips on his neck and then on his shoulder and arms, Yugi bit his lips to keep himself from moaning, Yami smirked as he saw the other tense.

Yugi felt his face turn and then another pair of lips capture his, he could no longer hold it as a moan escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around the other, he felt Yami smirk against his mouth before pulling away

Amythest met Crimson once again, Yugi blushed and tried to pull away but the pirate wouldn't have it, he grabbed Yugi's thighs and held him still

"Before we continue let's indulge in some rules shall we?"

Yugi gulped and nodded but he didn't like the sound of that at all...

Alexander : Finished

Griever ; We hoped you enjoyed reading it as we enjoyed writing it

Alexander : Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : We're back people and we'll be updating every weekend

Griever : Because we're too lazy to do it during the weekdays right Alex?

Alexander : ...I guess...that's what he says anyways onto Chapter Three of Captured and Seduced

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Three

Yugi squirmed as Yami tightened his grip on his thighs, the pirate king smirked and his eyes darkened with lust

"Rules?! What rules?!" the younger cried out as he once tried again to escape Yami's grasp, but the other just tightend his grip once again. Yami leaned down and laid his head on Yugi's shoulder

"You need to be aware of your situation little one you are my captive you are not here for a ransom" he whispered while pressing his lips against Yugi's neck and shoulders, the smaller suddenly pulled away

"If it's money that you do not want than why am I here?" he asked the older, Yami lifted his head and stared into the others bright and innocent amythest eyes they continued until Yugi was the one who looked away. Yami smiled and whispered in his ear

"You are here to satify my needs to fill the emptiness in my heart you are not here for money or treasure, you are the treasure that I discovered in Port Hellia"

Yugi blushed and held onto Yami's shoulders he did not move or made any noise before the pirate started talking again

"Let's continue with our rules discussion shall we?" Yami said with a smirk

"Rule number one : You are not interact with anyone expect you friends Ryou and Jou,

Rule Number Two : Do NOT speak to the crew members of this ship they have a habit of touching things that don't belong to them

Rule Number Three : You will always belong to ME if I find you kissing or even touching another intimately their will be hell to pay for you and the accused"

Yugi was glaring with irratation at the older as he finished, Yami turned to him with amusment in his eyes at the others look he bent down once again and kissed his neck and soft lips

"You are lucky beautiful one there could be a rule where you can't leave this room, or you have to bathe me or I could chain you up against the wall believe me when I say this you got off very lucky"

"You are nothing but a pervert and a cruel man!" this caused the pirate king to laugh outright his voice echoing throughout the large room

"If I was cruel and a pervert then I would be having sex with you right now regardless of your pleas and cries" Yami whispered softly, Yugi paled and tried to pull away but the other wouldn't let them

"You must be hungry little one I will bring you something to eat" he said as he lifted himself off the other and left the room before closing the door Yami stared into the smallers eyes

"Do not leave this room Yugi for your own benefit and safety"

------------

Ryou slipped on a new shirt, he was wearing black pants along with a violet shirt that was partially open on his waist was a belt that slipped down an inch or two, adorning his feet was knee high leather boots with buckles on the side, he blushed as Bakura stared him up and down.

The Pirate Captain was wearing something similar but instead of an violet shirt his was white with gold cufflinks with a gun and sword adorning his hips, Bakura pulled him closer as they left the room and onto the deck

Ryou looked into the bright blue sky the waters were calm but the wind was strong enough to keep them along, he smiled his brown eyes bright with happiness and excitement at leading a pirates life

"Welcome to the life a Pirate Ryou I hope you will enjoy it anything you desire will be yours" Bakura said, Ryou hugged them tightly with a chuckle he whispered

"Atleast it won't be a boring a navy admiral's life ne?"

Bakura laughed outright causing a few of the crew members to raise an eyebrow, Since when did Captain Bakura laugh unless it was cruel and malicious? Oh well.

"Right you are love...right you are.."

-------

Jou slipped off his navy uniform for a change of pants and shirt, he was on a pirate ship and the navy and pirates didn't exactly get along or were they were best friends with a sigh he folded the clothes and put them on a bed

"I've got to get out of here" he whispered to himself, he didn't notice Seto behind him the brunette smirked and laid his head on the smallers shoulders

"How would you go by doing that lietunant Katsuya" he whispered, Jou jumped and land back on the bed. Seto smirked put his body weight onto the blonde's

"Ah...just they way I like you..hmmmm puppy all sprawled out and ready for me" he whispered seductively, Jou blushed and tried to pull but to no avail as Seto was stronger and taller than the other

"Give it up puppy you'll never escape me" he whispered gently, Jou finally stopped and stared the other and the eyes as a glimpse of deja vu came to him

"You...look familiar" the blonde whispered, Seto raised an eyebrow and leaned down and whispered into the others smaller mouth

"You truly do not reconize me my beloved?"

-FLASHBACK-

_Two little boys were playing in the large backyard of a beautiful mansion, one had blonde hair and golden eyes while the other had chesnut hair and azure eyes their giggles could be heard from a few feet _

_"Catch me if you can Seto" the blonde said happily as he ran through the large gardens, a deeper chuckle was his reply _

_"You can't run from me Jou!" Seto said as he finally caught up to him, Jou squealed as Seto laid down on him with smile he dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a diamond in the middle with a sapphire and amber on either sides. _

_"I want you to marry me Jou be with me" Seto whispered as he kissed the other on cheek, Jou blushed and sat up and looked at the very expensive ring in the others hand he smiled _

_"We are too young Seto and it is forbidden for two men to marry" he whispered with tears going down his cheeks, Seto smiled and wiped the tears away from sorrow filled amber eyes _

_"We will get married I will get enough power so they will not have a say in such a thing so will you?" he asked hopefully, Jou smiled and sild the ring onto his finger and nodded _

_"Yes I will marry someday Seto!" _

-END FLASHBACK-

Tears ran unchecked down Jou's face as he embraced the smaller sobs wracking his body and soul, Seto smiled gently and returned the embrace just as tightly

"I love you so much" he whispered to the blonde, Jou raised his head and blush

"Where have you been I've missed you I thought you were dead!"

The Pirate Captain smiled and kissed Jou on the lips as he lifted his weight off the other and laid on his side

"After my parents found out about my sexuality they were ashamed and did anything not to spoil the Kaiba name" he spat, Jou reached over and buried his face into the olders chest

"I will always be with you I don't care about the Kaiba name or anything else only about keeping my promise to you"

----------------

Yami walked back in with various fruits, breads and meats he sat it down on the table, Yugi instantly dived for it and ate the bread and meat. The pirate smiled and grabbed a piece of fruit

"I've always wanted to meet a pirate" Yugi's voice said, Yami turned towards the smaller and raised an eyebrow

"You did you certainly don't act like it" was the amused response, Yugi blushed and shuffled a bit grabbing a peach and eating it slowly

"Well you kidnapping me was unexpected" he bit back softly, Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other's waist

"Well I didn't expect to find such a beautiful angel and you didn't expect to meet the pirate king so it must be fate" Yami said, Yugi blushed and grew bold he kissed the others on the lips

Yugi smiled with a blush he brought the silk covers up to his cheeks

"If you want a treasure then you will have to fight for it Oh So King of Pirates" he whispered softly, Yami chuckled and kissed him on the forehead

"You want me to court you is that right"

Yugi giggled and pulled the covers back down revealing his pale chest

"Seduce is more like it show what you can do"

Yami chuckled it was deep and husky as he gazed into Yugi's amythest eyes once again

"When I'm finished I will do more than seduce..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Three

Griever : Please Review

Alexander : Chapter Four : October 27th


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Chapter Four as you can see we are only updating on weekends now

Griever : I'm afraid so gives the reviewer anticipation

Alexander : Sure whatever you say buddy

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Yugi wondered around Yami's room looking at different trinkets that the king had found from foreign lands, one particular caught his intrest it was a silver necklace with sapphires and emeralds.

He picked it up and ran his small fingers over it, it was very beautiful to look at. Yugi jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a deep chuckle along with it

"Do you like it?" Yami asked softly, Yugi blushed and nodded

"Yes it's very beautiful where did you get it?" he asked the older, Yami gently pulled the rare necklace out of Yugi's hands and put it around it's neck when it was secure he pressed his lips against the smallers neck

"A country in the west about three years ago this piece caught my eye" he replied softly. Yugi nodded and tilted his head back to give Yami more room that is until he had remembered their little agreement, with a smile he slipped out of Yami's arms and turned towards him

"I'm not that easy Yami" he teased, the pirate king smirked and lunged forward catching Yugi in his arms again

"And I'm not that easy to advoid" he whispered, he pressed his lips against the others once again before the door burst open and Marik and Bakura walked in with smirks on their faces.

"Lookey here Bakura looks like we interrupted something" Marik said amusedly, Bakura chuckled and plopped himself on the large bed, Yami narrowed his eyes at his two crewmates

"What the hell do you two want!" he asked sharply, Bakura waved him aside and sized Yugi up, the smaller soon grew uncomfortable and buried himself further into Yami's arms.

"He's a cute one Yami is he that noble Yugi Motou?" Marik asked as he played with one of Yami's swords before putting it back in its casing, Yami raised an eyebrow at Marik's question before he turned towards his look-a-like

"You didn't tell me you were a noble" he whispered lowly, Yugi gulped and advoided the others gaze before looking back up and smiling sheepishly

"Well Yami...sweetie I thought that wouldn't matter" he whispered softly, he reached up and carressed the olders cheeks, Yami leaned in and smiled in content.

"It doesn't it's also not wise to keep secrets from me ne?" he replied before opening his eyes and staring into Yugi's amythest, Yugi gulped and nodded shakily he didn't like this side of Yami who was dangerous and his 'pirate' side took control

"Okay no more secrets"

Marik chuckled in Yugi's direction, the boy was smart no to keep anything from Yami espcially if you were going engage in a relationship with the pirate, Yami faced many betrayals before..

"That's good Yugi it's no wise to cross Yami" he warned before walking out "Come on Bakura let's leave the two lovebirds-or lovebirds to be alone for the time being we have our own to deal with"

Bakura slid off the bed and smirked at Yami and Yugi's direction

"See ya"

After the door closed Yugi backed away from Yami and put some distance between them, he didn't want to be scared of the other but that was unavoidable for the time being...

"Tell me about yourself Yami?" Yugi asked, Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's sudden change of subject but went with it for now

"Well I'm from Port Crystal to begin with and the reason I became a pirate was to escape my life" he said, Yugi tilted his head

"Escape your life was it truly that bad?" he asked the older, Yami smiled bitterly and nodded

"It was..."

-FLASHBACK-

_Yami fidgeted as his mother straightend his suit, he was supposed to be meeting his future wife today, Yami's mother Rose sighed as she ran her slender hands through her sons hair _

_"Now Yami it is not that bad" she said teasingly, Yami mentally groaned at his mothers remark, his future wife was Anzu Mazaki their families knew each other for decades and was thinking of merging them together_

_"Mother do I have to marry her, she's loud, annoying. obnoixious not to mention on the little skinny side and her hair isn't exactly what I'll call flowing-" Rose put her hand over his mouth and gave him a stern look _

_"Yes you do you don't have much of a choice and second your just making up excuses of not marrying her" she said, with a sigh she removed her hand from his mouth and gave him a loving look _

_"Your 19 years old Yami and I want you to settle down early and not run around jumping from bed to bed like some of the bachelors your age" she said, Yami smiled at his mothers response _

_"For you mother but please don't expect me to love her" he said firmly, Rose nodded with sympathy, she too was in an arranged marriage but over time she had grown to love Yami's father _

_"Come along let us meet your future wife" _

_-Time skip- _

_Anzu slapped Yami across the face and gave him a harsh glare, they were in the gardens of Yami's mansion, they were to be married in 2 weeks time and Yami finally decided that he wanted nothing to do with her _

_"What do mean you don't want to marry me!" she hissed, Yami rubbed his face and glared at her, he turned his back to her _

_"Just as I said or can't you hear Anzu? I do not wish to marry you" he said _

_Anzu growled and grabbed for him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, he smirked at her infurated look _

_"Find someone who loves you this will just be a pointless and loveless marriage and I for one do not intend to be miserable for the rest of my life" he said as he continued walking out of the gardens _

_Anzu clenched her fist as her silk white gloves now turned red from the blood _

_"I'll get you Yami..." _

_-Time skip- _

_Yami advoid the sword as his attacker kept swinging at him, Yami pulled his gun out and fired the man grunted and fell back down on the ground umoving. Yami moved forward and removed the mans mask _

_"Pegasus..." _

_Rose walked in with a smile on her face but stopped when she saw Pegasus on the ground unmoving, she paled and turned towards Yami _

_"What happend...?" she whispered as she ran forward him, she saw the wreckage of the drawing room and concluded that Pegasus must've attacked him or the other way around _

_"Someone wants me dead mother and I know who it is..." _

_"Anzu it must be her she's bitter because of the marriage" Rose said, Yami nodded _

_"Call the Magisters I'm going after Anzu after they leave.." _

_-2 days later- _

_Yami stared in horror at Anzu, she has hanging from a noose from the ceiling, he quickly pulled her down but it was too late. he looked around to find a note _

_Dear Yami _

_If found this letter it means I'm already dead by my own hand, I guess you figured out that I was the one who sent Pegasus after you because I was bitter about the wedding and you were right. I'll be damned if the magisters catch me for this and knowing you, you'd go to the ends of the earth to find me and make me pay for what I'd did but I beat you to it, it seems._

_Anzu_

_Yami laid the note back down and called the magisters for the second time in one week, they were going to get suspcious of him _

_-Time skip : 3 months later- _

_It couldn't get any worse than this, first he left Port Crystal to start over and then he get captures by pirates. PIRATES of all things!, with a sigh he continued to adjusted the sails _

_"Time for a break boy" a rough voice said, Yami turned around to come face to face, with Striker, he nodded and climbed down, Striker handed him bread and meat on a platter _

_"You've done good for a captive Yami" he said, Yami rolled his eyes at the compliment if you could call it that _

_"-And I'm in need in of an heir" he said, Yami's head snapped up "An heir?" he questioned, Striker nodded and raised an eyebrow _

_"I'm getting old can't run the sea forever and you'd make a good Pirate King" he said, for the first time in months Yami smiled, It was his chance to be finally free.. _

_-END FLASHBACK- _

"Over the years Striker taught me everything he knew until he died from an unknown disease a doctor treated him even knowing his reputation 'He's still a human being no matter your rank' "

Yugi glanced at Yami with new admiration in his eyes and heart, with a soft smile he embraced Yami and hugged him tightly

"I'm glad to have met you Yami..."

-Jou and Seto-

Jou and Seto were currently on deck, enjoying the breeze, in Jou's hands were his navy uniform. Seto glanced at him with an eyebrow raised but the blonde only smiled and put the clothes in the trunk

"No more I'm not going back" he said, Seto smiled and wrapped his arms around the other

"I'm glad it would be lonely without you"

Jou leaned into the others embrace and watched the clouds moved by

"It would be lonely without you too"

-Bakura and Ryou-

Ryou looked around the ship and saw Jou and Seto cuddling up but it wasn't them he was looking for, Bakura ruffled the smallers hair causing the other to pout, Bakura chuckled

"If your looking for Malik and Yugi they're with their respective lovers" he said, Ryou sighed and stood up

"I'm going to look for them" he said but was pulled back down and into his lap

"Don't worry about it they're fine"

Ryou looked unsure but nodded nonetheless

"If you say so.."

-Yugi and Yami-

Yugi pushed Yami towards the door or atleast tried to Yami laughed at the smallers attempt before falling backwards just to make Yugi's attempt even harder.

"Yami quit it!" he whined "Your heavy"

Yami raised an eyebrow and lifted him up and headed down hallways

"Why are so eager to get outside" he said "And quit squirming"

"Because I want-"

"YAMI WERE IN TROUBLE!!!"

Alexander : ...and we'll leave it there

Griever : What's happening on board the S.S Millneium?

Alexander : Stay tuned to find out

Griever : Review and next update is November 3rd !


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Chapter Five of Capture and Seduced has arrived

Griever : We know you guys have been waiting on this

Alexander : So we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Five

The ship rocked back and forth, Yugi held onto Yami in fear as the ship rocked again, Yami growled as he grabbed Yugi and ran out onto the deck to find Jou and Seto manning the sails.

"What in the hell is going on?!" he cried out.

Seto glared at him and pointed to the navy ship headed their way, cannons aimed at their ship along with several navy officers going back and forth on the ship reloading the cannons.

Yugi still in Yami's arms narrowed his eyes and saw a woman with familiar tri-colored hair, his own amythest eyes widen as he buried himself further into the pirate kings arms.

"Yami...my sister is on that ship" he whispered to the other, Yami glanced down at his smaller lover and raised an eyebrow before looking at the navy ship that was steadily gaining on them, with a frustrated sigh he turned towards his crew members and started giving orders

"Increase speed and ready the cannons I want to advoid as much confrontation from the navy as I can I'm not in the mood to play games with them" he said loudly and firmly. seeing the crew scramble left and right he turned towards Yugi again and held him closer

"Yami we have to give them back" Marik said firmly, Yami glared at his fourth captian with a scowl on his face

"Then you would have to give up Malik as well would you not?, his sister Ishizu would be delighted to find out that her little brother is alive and well" he hissed towards the blonde and smirked in satifaction when the blonde had nothing to say

"Increasing speed and cannons are ready Lord Yami" one of the said

"Fire a warning shot" Yami said calmly while still holding Yugi against his chest, the cannons fired with deadly accuracy blowing holes in the deck, the woman on the deck screamed curses at Yami, causing the pirate king to chuckle and Yugi to cover his forehead in embrassement

"YUGI!!" Kaeana roared angrily, Yugi only waved

"I'M SORRY SISTER!!" he called back, the navy ship was slowly sinking and another was coming, Yami turned towards his first mates with a smirk on his face.

"Head west towards the Lucan Ports' he called out. Yugi felt sorry for his sister but he didn't want to go back to London and put up with the endless suitors, balls and small gatherings

"Are you okay Yugi? You did just see your sister sink" Ryou's soft voice called out through his thoughts, Yugi smiled towards the albino and shook his head

"Kaeana's done alot for me including raising me but it's about time I took care of myself I'll send her a message in a few months from now it's the least I could do for her' Yugi responded softly

Jou chuckled as he watched his former navy officers climb aboard the Oceanius, one of Englands fastest navy ships and they were lucky it was turning around and going back to port.

"Something funny Jouonchi" Seto asked, the blonde simply shook his head and turned towards his fiancee'

"Nothing it's finally good to see something bad happen to Admiral Duke once in awhile.." he responded with amusement in his voice, Seto raised an eyebrow at the mention of Duke

"Who's Duke?" he asked the blonde, seeing the jealous glint in his lovers eyes causing Jou to laugh outloud

"Admrial Duke Devlin of the 5th Investigation/Arms Division is cocky, inconsiderate no good cheating bastard and I'll feel sorry for anyone who goes out or consider marrying him'

"Jou!" Yugi and Ryou scolded

Jou shook his head at his two best friends giving them a grin

"What?" he said innocently, one of the crew members came up and gave a sulute

"Lord Yami? We'll be arriving at the Lucan Ports in Three days time and skies will be clear as well" he called out, Yami nodded and dismissed the crew member.

"We'll then let's celebrate the sinking of the Atlantic" he said causing the others to roar in excitement, Yami turned towards Yugi and leaned down

"We'll celebrate privately my love.." he purred, Yugi blushed as Yami lead him to the cabins..

----Two Hours Later----

A very flushed and part drunk Yugi and perfectly sober Yami were sitting on their large bed just talking, Yami took another sip and stared at Yugi who was giggling helplessly as the strong wine took it's toll

"Enjoying yourself little one?" Yami asked softly while pouring himself another glass of wine, Yugi giggled and hicupped as a reply and held his glass out for Yami to pour more.

"How come your not getting drunk Yami?" he asked softly, Yami chuckled and set his glass and Yugi's setting them on the bedstand, he gathered the smaller one in his arms and kissed him on the lips

"I can hold my liquour like any other pirate can small one and you'll have too as well" he whispered with a smile, Yugi nodded and kissed him on the lips the taste of wine still heavy on his breath

"I love you Yaaaamiiii" he drawled out. the pirate king chuckled and laid back on the bed with Yugi on top of him, he ran his hands through his soft locks and began stripping him of his clothing that were wet from the water hitting the deck

"I love you too Yugi.." he sighed "I just wish you weren't drunk when you said but I'll take it for now"

---- Jou and Seto---

"So what have you been doing since I left?" Seto asked his blonde lover, Jou closed his amber eyes and enjoyed the sea breeze as they headed towards the Lucan Ports, he reopened them and gazed in Seto's azure eyes

"Well since joining the navy, my little Shizuka got married to Admiral Honda about two years ago they have a little girl now Jasmine" he said, Seto smiled he remember Shizuka, Jou was so protective of her

"I remember Shizuka, she was kind-hearted girl and I'm glad that she's happy and has a child now but Honda? a couple months before I left you swore that never let Duke nor Honda marry her" he said

At this Jou sighed and shook his to get his thoughts together

"Well Shizuka actually slapped me across the face and demanded that I stopped acting like a jackass and let her marry Honda, there was nothing I could do after that, and she was right I was being an 'ass'"

Seto chuckled before it turned into outright laughter, Jou pouted before he too started laughing, the crew members once again backed away distrubed by their captains new behavior...

--- Marik and Malik---

Malik chuckled as Marik dipped him again, their were currently doing a waltz, well..as good as a waltz could be done considering the two pirates were heavily drunk from the numerous cups of wine.

Their faces flushed and they kept spinning, that's how Ryou and Bakura found them, Ryou blushed as Marik kissed Malik on the lips while dipping them further until the hit the ground

They broke apart and smiled drunkedly at each other, moaning were the only sounds in the large cabin, Bakura began backing slowly out as Marik and Malik started stripping their clothes

"C'mon Ryou unless you want your mind and eyes to be tainted' he called out, Ryou blushed deeply and ran out of the room,

"I love you Maaaarik"

"Love you too"

----- Ryou and Bakura-----

The albino's panted and were flushed as they raced to the deck, to find Jou and Seto kissing passionately while the crewmembers either fainted or had nosebleeds, Ryou sighed and slid down on a nearby wall

"Is nowhere safe!" Bakura cried out as he sat next to his lover, Ryou leaned down and kissed him on the lips shocking Bakura as he leaned in and continued pressing his lips against the others.

"Can't get away from them might as well join them no?"

Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around the other and bringing them down onto the decks floor

"You're right we should.." 

---- Yugi and Yami----

Yami smiled at the sleeping Yugi, who still had a flush on his face from the strong wine, he reached out and carressed the smallers face with fondess and awe at how amazingly soft the others skin was.

"I'll always love you Yugi, whether you choose to go back home someday...I'll give up my title for you" he whispered as he continued to carress Yugi's face his own crimson eyes filled with tenderness and love.

Yugi leaned against the strong hand smiling in his dreams

"Love you Yami..." he mummered

Yami smiled and pulled the smaller closer

"Love you too Yugi..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Five

Griever ; Chapter Six- November 10th

Alexander ; Review and I'll be very happy1


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander ; The long awaited Chapter Six of Captured and Seduced

Griever ; The morning after

Alexander : And Yugi with his first hangover!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Six

Yugi groaned as the sunlight hit him dead in the eyes, his amythest eyes blurry from the sudden light he blinked before a searing pain hit him, he winced as he rubbed his head to soothe it

"Your first hangover usually aren't pleasant little one" Yami said from behind him as he messaged the others temples, Yugi purred as he leaned back into the others embrace wholeheartedly

"Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked softly as the other removed his hands, Yami simply chuckled and planted a small kiss on the smallers neck and turned him around to face him with a smile

"Always concerned for others but you need to worry for yourself once in awhile be selfish that's how life a pirate is going to be" Yami said softly. Yugi blushed and leaned into Yami's bare chest and started speaking

"I was always taught to put others before me and to help them no matter what status they held, that's what our mother taught my sister because she didn't have everything in the world like my father. She was born in the worst parts of England fending for her brothers and sisters, after my grandmother passed away she had to work to support her family my grandfather was very sick as well but she never gave up until my father met her and I suppose the rest is history..." he explained

Yami stared down at Yugi with new admiration in his heart and eyes and saw the other in whole new light

"I'm proud of you Yugi" he suddenly said gaining a confused look from his soon-to- be lover

"Because you weren't stuck up like some of the nobles that I knew when I was in England when we first met I thought you were a spoiled brat a cute one but still spoiled..."

"Yami!"

The Pirate King chuckled before there was knock on his door his handsome face turned into a scowl as he held Yugi tighter to his chest oblivious to the others growing blush

"Enter!" he called out sternly, one of the lesser crew members came in and blushed when he saw how close Yugi and Yami were on the large bed. Yami rolled his eyes at the shy crew member

"Well?! Speak?!"

"Sir! Captain Bakura and Seto request your presence in the meeting room!" he called out shakily. Yugi felt sorry for the man and kissed Yami on the cheek gently and ran his fingers through the olders hair

"Yami please be more nicer to him he's only doing his job" Yugi whispered lowly, Yami gazed at him and sighed before he returned the kiss and turned to the shaken crew member

"Very well you may leave now" he said firmly, the man suluted shakily and quickly closed the door his hasty footsteps were heard going down the hallway. Yugi turned towards Yami and gave him a disapproving glance

"Yami that was mean" he said, the pirate king seductively smiled and brought the smallers hands to his lips and pressed tender kissed to each fingers causing shivers to run down the others spine

"I promise to be more nice if you give me what I want, any other day I would've thrown him off the ship for interrupting my alone time" he purred.Yugi blushed vividly at the suggestive tone in the others voice and gently pulled his hands away

"...you make me forget that you are trying to court me and act as if we're already lovers..." he whispered shyly. Yami smirked and brought the others hands back to his lips

"I think so don't you...? we can quit this game right now and make love to each other from when the sun sets to when it comes up..." he purred as he brought one of the smaller fingers in his mouth

Yugi moaned softly as Yami's tongue swirled around his finger before pulling it out softly and taking another in. Yami's crimson eyes were half-lidden as he gazed into Yugi's dazed amythest ones.

"Just say the word Yugi and we can stop this game right now..." Yami said softly as he kissed Yugi's palm, the smaller blushed as he advoided the others gaze.

"I...I..", but before he could answer another knock on the door interrupted them Yami growled

"WHAT!!" he roared. the knocking instantly stopped and door banged opened and Bakura came in with annoyance and irratation written all over his face, he nodded to Yugi and noticed the noble's face was red hot. Bakura smirked knowingly and turned to his fellow captian

"Did I interrupt your little love-making fest Yami?" he asked snidely, Yami glared at the white-haired pirated

"What do you want Bakura and I will get you back for this little interruption later on.." he hissed. Bakura only smirked and leaned on the doorframe

"We decided not have that little chat and quickly came up with the next route for the next two months" he said now serious. Yami listened while pulling Yugi back into his embrace

"We'll stay at the Lucan Ports for atleast a week to get info and resupply and then we'll head to the Key Islands for another raid I heard that they have bundles of valuables there including the Hope Diamond" he said

Yami's eyes widen for a second before turning back into their emotionless state, he took a quick look at Yugi and slowly got up and headed for the door and mention Bakura to come. Yugi stared at them in confusion before he could ask, Yami turned to him and smirked and winked

"I'll be right back little one and then we can get back to our little discussion ne?" he purred, the pirate was sastified when the smaller blushed and nodded timidly

Yami closed the door and gave Bakura a glare that could match Satans, he leaned against the wall and closed his crimson eyes

"What in the seven hells possessed you to go on a raid and when you just got Ryou from England just 5 days ago?" he asked calmly but you could tell that was clips of anger and disapproval in his voice as well

Bakura smirked and began pacing back and forth his boots clicking against the wooden floor

"I do not need Ryou's permission to go on raids before and I do not need them now' he said frowning. Yami smirked and opened his eyes and gazed into dark reddish brown ones

"True but you do need his love and trust in the matters such as these do you not?"

Bakura's face twisted into a sneer as he huffed and began walking down the corridor his boots clicking angrily

"Fine be a spoiled sport for a while but Yami...I am not the only one who need to gain love and trust as well..."

-------

Jou was once again on the deck overlooking the large ship, S.S Millnieum he was amazed by the large ship so far and did nothing to disappoint the former Lt. Colonel of the navy.

"Like the ship Jou?" Malik asked as he joined the blonde out on the deck wearing a lavender shirt and brown pants. Jou nodded and watched as the sun reflected off the ocean waters

"So this is where you've been all this time eh Malik? Ishizu has been worried sick that you've might have died or thrown on some deserted island or something or other" he said

Malik smiled sadly when he thought of his big sister, she was the world to him back then. Ishizu raised him since their parents passed away in a pirate raid 10 years ago and every since he hated pirates for their dispicable ways

"You know Jou I used the despise pirates" he said to his friend, Jou only smirked in reply

"Yeah you joined the Navy's Exploration Division just to get a crack at them but that was a secret you hid from the commandant at the time". Malik chuckled and nodded.

"You were engaged to Seto for five years how did you get by your mother and sister with that one?" he asked amusedly. Jou blushed and scratched his head in embrassment.

"...Well to make a long story short they already knew, it seems that Seto had asked for my mothers and sister blessing and permission and they wholeheartedly agreed to it so no worries there I'll have to send them a letter pretty soon wouldn't want them to worry"

Malik nodded in agreement before staring out into the sea

"I'll do the same thing for Ishizu I don't want her to worry anymore

----- London, England----

Lady Kaeana paced back and forth her red dress following her. David and Darien watched her with amusement in their eyes, they had come home to a wet and sobbing Kaeana and she explained what happend

...Yugi had been kidnapped by pirates of all things...

Kaeana stopped and turned to their brothers and they immediatly erased the amusement in their eyes. She huffed and sat down on the large couch they had in their drawing room

"Calm down sister Yugi said he wanted to stay with Yami didn't he?" David said softly as he took off his jacket and laid it across the chair. Darien nodded in agreement as he sipped on his daily vodka, he felt like he was going to need it so he brought the whole bottle...

Kaeana snatched the glass out of her brothers hands and gulped it down and handed it back, Darien only stared at her and then at his empty glass before simply pouring antoher

"That...That man! Maniuplated my poor Yugi into staying with him it...it isn't right!" she cried out. Darien put his glass down and stood up and embraced his sister rocking them back and forth

"Calm down sister we'll find them we'll take a trip-"

"But it's in the middle of the season-"

"What's more important finding Yugi or some season?"

Kaeana sighed and nodded her hair coming out of the style she put it in

"You're right but where do we start?"

David leaned back as he became thoughtful and tuned out his brother and sister

_"From what Admrial Duke told me they were heading west from here...west...west what's west from here?...Lucan Ports?" _

"Sister? Brother I may have an idea from where they'll be heading" he said interrupting them. Kaeana ran over and held him and shook a little

"Where? Where!" she cried out desperately, David slowly took her hands off and gave himself a gulp of air and held her hands in hers for a minute before smiling at his brother

"Why the Lucan Ports of course..."

---- Yugi and Yami------

Yami once again held Yugi in his arms on the bed, after his discussion with Bakura he need some kind of release for the white-haired pirates foolish plans. Yugi blushed and stared into the others eyes

"Your answer Yugi?"

"I..."

--- Lucan Ports----

A single woman stood at the ports wearing a revealing pink dress and hat, she smiled darkly and turned to her body gaurds before turning back to look into the seas calming waters

"How much longer I'm getting sunburned" she cried out

"Just a few minutes m'lady until the ship arrives"

The woman chuckled as she spun around her dress catching the wind and gaining a few attention from the sailors and merchants

"Soon my love...we'll be together again..."

Alexander : That's it can you guess who the woman is? There a two ships that are headed for the Lucan Ports so take your picks!

Griever : And what about Yugi's answer to Yami and plus Kaeana's persuit of Yugi to the Lucan Ports

Alexander : Review and next update November 17th


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Hi Everyone bet you went crazy waiting for this chapter huh?

Griever : Alex...don't tease the reviewers they're already grumpy from waiting for this as it is...

Alexander : ...right...sorry everybody we deny you no longer here's Chapter Seven of Captured and Seduced

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

------ Chapter Seven-----

The Lucan Ports were large and filled with activity, it was made out of white stone and lit up as the suns beams hit it. ships of various sizes were anchored in every spot imaginable, merchants and exporters moved frantically selling and buying before moving on their way.

Yugi's eyes lit up as he saw many stands of food and jewelry along with various items lined up with what seemed like miles. Yami smiled at the excited look on his lovers face but he wasn't very excited he had been to this port dozens of times.

Ryou and Jou gazed around in excitement as well, Malik at their side having a bored expression on his face after coming to the Lucan Ports as much he did the excitement kind of faded away with time but the good thing about this city and port was that there was something always new here.

"You like it here little one?" Yami asked softly, Yugi stared up at him and nodded frantically he tugged his hat down, he was wearing a soft purple dress that matched his eyes and showed his curves.

Yami insisted that he wear it for protection against the sun and as a disguise as well, the Motou family were well known in these parts because of his brothers David and Darien Motou who were known as the Gemini of the High Seas.

"Yes very much, my brothers told me alot about their trips and mention this place alot" he responded timidly. Yami looked around and caught of flash of pink and brown, his eyes widen as he saw a woman who was yelling at her escorts

"...Anzu..?" he whispered disbelieving. Yugi looked up at him, his amythest eyes becoming worried at how pale the pirate king had become with an hestiant hand he reached up and carressed the others face.

"Yami? Are you well? you look a little pale for my taste" Yugi whispered softly from under his wide straw hat. this seemed to bring the older back to his senses as he grabbed the others hand and starting walking ahead

"Hurry up all of you" he called back to his crew. Seto along with the others gave a confused glance at their leader but followed nonetheless. Bakura turned towards Seto with raised eyebrow

"What's wrong with _'King' _Yami?" he asked the taller. Seto only shook his head and shrugged as they tried to keep up with Yami and Yugi, who were going pretty fast for being 5'4 and 5'9.

"Haven't a clue though he looks like he seen a ghost" he responded and then winced when a loud grating noise interrupted their converstation, with irritation showing on his face he turned towards the noise and then paled

"...Hey Bakura? What did Yami say his ex; fiancee' Anzu looks like?" he asked the white-haired pirate. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the question as he bought necessary supplies for the ship and had the crew carry it back.

"Ummmm let's see...tacky brown hair, an ugly shade of blue for eyes and breasts too large for her skinny body why?"

Seto only pointed to the woman in an too revealing pink dress and shook his head as if too clear it. "Because that's her right over there" he answered. Bakura leaned over and swore

"Wait a minute isn't she suppose to be dead you know hung herself?"

Seto narrowed his azure eyes and walked in Yami and Yugi's direction his pace increasing with every step.

"She probably faked it to get the magisters off her ass at the time and I think Yami knows it as well"

Bakura jogged to keep up his breath starting to come out in harsh pants as he glared at the brunette who was pratically running to Bakura but it seemed like long, quick strides to the brunette

"Yeah and slow down would ya you big giant!"

----- Marik and Malik---

Marik and Malik walked through the bazaar, in their hands were bags filled with wine and others things they need in their sex escapades. Malik turned his worried lavender eyes towards his lover

"Are you sure it's okay to buy this we should be buying food and other supplies who knows when we can stop at another port" he asked the older. Marik chuckled quietly and turned to Malik

"It's fine kitten and besides were stopping at Dragon Ports in two weeks after all so this will lasts us until then anyways" he said. Malik rolled his eyes and kept walking along side him

"Malik!" a voice cried out in shock. Malik stopped and turned around, he gasped as he saw a woman in a cream colored dress, with midnight black hair and turqouise eyes.

"Ishizu!"

Ishizu Ishtar was 29 years old but looked about in her early twenties, she had tan skin contrasting but blending with her dress and hair the only thing that stood out was her eye color.

Ishizu nodded with tears in her eyes but became enraged as she saw Marik with his arms around her younger brother. She pulled out a gun from a purse and glared heatedly at the older look-a-like

"YOU!!!, You stole my brother away from me you sick pirate!" she cried out, gaining the attention of some people in the large bazaar. Marik looked calm but you could see annoyance and rage in his eyes clearly

"It was Maliks' choice to come with me he is old enough to choose now is he not?"

Ishizu growled and held the gun tighter in her grip, her finger on the trigger. Malik came in front of his lover and held his arms out

"Ishizu DON'T!!!!"

---- Jou and Ryou ----

Ryou hummed in pleasure as he ate the pie that was in front of him, Jou was stuffing his face with chocolate cake and cookies. They were in an outside resturant just polishing off desert

"I heard about the Lucan Desserts being good but not this good!" the blonde said with a full mouth, Ryou frowned at the lack of matters espcially from an ex : Lt. Colonel of the navy

"Jou...don't talk with your mouth full geez.."

Jou scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Sorry Ry"

Ryou nodded and looked around, the crowds were dispersing it was after the lunch rush and was thinning out, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Bakura and Seto walking around talking

_"Did you hear Lady Kaeana of the Motou family is at the docks" _a man said as they passed by.

_"Yeah I heard her younger brother went missing a few days ago but why come to the Lucan Ports?" _ another man said

_"Well that's obivious! You can easily lose someone at this crowded place you know this is one of the largest ports and cities next to Port Crystal and Eidelon City" _ a passerby continued

_"Well... yeah I suppose but they said he was kidnapped by pirates of all things" _ the friend said

_"Yeah I heard that too Lord Yugi's brothers, Lord David and Daried are the legendary Gemini of High Seas" _ the other friend continued

_"For the first time in my life...I feel sorry for those pirates..." _

Ryou stood up gaining Jou's attention, the smaller grabbed his arm and raced towards their lovers in a hurried pace

"We're in trouble Jou, Kaeana's here!" he hissed as they stopped in front of Bakura and Seto, gaining the olders attention.

"Bakura-'

"We know Lady Kaeana is here along with her brothers we have to leave RIGHT NOW!"

Jou looked around for the tri-colored haired couple but they were nowhere to be found, with a experated sigh he gazed into Seto's azure eyes

"Where are they?" he asked the brunette, and was frustrated when he saw a shrug and the shake of the head. Ryou sighed in frustration as well before grabbing Bakura's hand and dragging him along

"Well...let's find them before Kaeana does"

---- Kaeana, David and Darien ----

Kaeana Motou pulled her hat down further on her head to protect her skin from the harsh sunlight of the Lucan Ports, behind her were David and Darian dressed formally and had smirks on their faces as women swooned over them

"It's nice being famous huh David?" Darien stated, David rolled his eyes and wrapped an strong and lean arm around Kaeana and stared into her worried light violet eyes and smiled gently

"Come along sister we'll find Yugi and take him home"

Kaeana nodded and walked off into the direction where the jewelry and clothing were, if she knew her dear little brother then he would probably be there if he was feeling happy or sad, shopping therpy did wonders for the soul.

She stopped when she saw a head of ugly brown hair and a loud pink dress, she sheilded her face against the sun and the color of the dress

"It can't be-!"

David and Darien turned just in time to see Kaeana run off into a different direction with her soft blue dress held up to unblock her quick strides, it was funny sight to behold to her brothers who knew her sister was a graceful as a swan or angel.

"Hey sis wait up!"

------ Yami and Yugi------

"You would stoop so low as to fake your death Anzu!" Yami hissed angrily, Anzu Mazaki was now 24 years old and looked much older than she orginally was with a smirk on her lips she replied

"You do what you must my dear Atemu..." she said. Yugi looked at both of them with a confused and angry look on his face. they had a crowd surrounding them now he heard the various whispers going around

_"Lady Anzu Mazaki didn't she commit suicide?" _

_"__Yeah it was because Lord Atemu Yami Ishigami refused to marry her point blank!"_

_"They say that she sent an assassin after him but he survived" _

_"Yeah I heard that too Lady Anzu is a looker but I could go without the attitude and all that pink!" _ Various laughter went throught out the crowd and Yugi couldn't help himself he let out a small chuckle gaining Anzu's attention

"What's so funny you little brat and who are you by the way"

Yugi had a scowl on his face but to Yami's amusement didn't mar his beauty if it was an indidication it made him look cuter

"I'm-!"

"Yugi Hikari Angelus Motou, younger brother to me and the legendary Gemini of the High Seas" a melidious voice called out proudly. Yugi paled as turned around to see the crowd part and a woman and two men came foward

"Kaeana?!"

------ End Chapter Seven ------

Alexander : It's a showdown now Yugi and Yami are cornered by Anzu and Kaeana, Darien and David how are the couple going to get out of this!

Griever : Find out next weekend ; November 24th

Alexander ; Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Hi Everyone it's been a long week...

Griever : Still worried about your brother?

Alexander : ...yeah...anyways! onto lighter subject here is Chapter Eight of Captured and Seduced

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

------ Chapter Eight -----

Yami couldn't believe the situation he had gotten himself into, there before his very eyes was his ex:finacee' Anzu Mazaki smirking in all her ugly glory. The pirate king growled as he held Yugi's hand tighter.

The crowd had gotten larger so did the whispering voices, Yugi stared his sister in the eyes and flinched as she glared at him heatedly. Kaeana ran over and snatched him away from Yami

"Kaeana! Let go me!" he cried out as he struggled against the tight grip of his older sister, Kaeana shook her head as they headed towards David and Darien who were staring at her like she was crazy.

"No you're not right in your mind little one you can come home and get married to a civilized man or woman" she said gently. Yami stepped in front of her and grabbed Yugi and held him close.

"I apperciate if you didn't snatch what was mine Lady Kaeana" he said coolly. Kaeana glared at him, the crowd had suddenly become quiet all eyes were on the Motou Family and Yami.

"Yours?! What right do you have to claim Yugi?! he is his own person!" she hissed. Anzu stepped beside Kaeana and laid a hand on her shoulder, her blue eyes showing fake sympathy

"Come Lady Kaeana let us call the magisters and get poor Yugi away from this despicable pirate" she said lowly. Kaeana turned towards her and slapped her hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself Lady Mazaki I am well aware of your little scheme you pulled back in London all those years ago and your no better than Yami and his little pirate crew"

"I find that highly insulting" Yami put in, drawing attention back to him. Yugi looked at Kaeana and laced his fingers with Yami and smiled gently and sadly.

"Kaeana listen to me it's true I disliked Yami at first and then I slowly but surely fell in love with him and I won't forgive you if you took me away from the one I loved the most" he whispered firmly

Kaeana stood and stared at her dear little brother, who she had raised and nutured for the past 17 years and finally smiled sadly and nodded. Anzu grew angry and pushed Kaeana away and stood in her place

"Don't think you're leaving this port without ME Atemu! I'll give you two options, One : Take me with you and get married like we were supposed to and dump that little piece of trash Yugi and Two : I'll call the magisters and have all of you arrested!"

Yami stood there and stared heatedly into Anzu's blue eyes, he must've been really _really_ stupid to think she'd actually be cut out to be his wife, with smirk he grasped Yugi's hand tighter.

"I'll choose neither Anzu if I'm correct you have a bigger bounty on your head than I do and who do you think they'll take, faking your death to advoid the magisters in London is a high crime and you of all people should know it, me on the other hand though, they have no idea what I look like only known as The King of Pirates ; Yami, not my past as a noble"

Yugi smirked in Anzu's direction, which was an uncharastic look for him but it managed to sent the Countess through the roof with rage, before she stepped forward her hand was caught, she turned around to find David and Darien with smirks on their faces.

"Now...now Lady Anzu we don't want you causing anymore trouble than you already have, it's true that we hunt pirates around the world but Yami here never gave us any kind of trouble in the waters of England." David said

Anzu flushed and pulled her gloved hand away and faced Kaeana, who had a sneer on her beautiful face. The 28 year old stepped forward and held out her hand towards Yami, who looked confused.

"Take good care of him" she said firmly, Yugi smiled. his eyes bright with happiness and excitement with Kaeana's acceptance and having Yami's love and affections. The pirate king took Kaeana's hand in a firm grip but saw the woman didn't even flinch

"...You have my word.."

---- Marik, Malik and Ishizu ----

Ishizu kept the gun steady, while Malik stood in front of his lover of three long years. Marik suddenly pulled Malik behind him reversing their postions. Ishizu smirked and slowly started to pull the trigger

"That's enough Ishizu" a deep voice said from behind the Baroness. Ishizu turned around to see two dark tanned men, one was wearing completely white and had pale blue eyes while the other was wearing black and blue with olive green eyes.

"...Rashid...Shaadi what are you doing here?" she asked softly, Shaadi gently removed the gun from his wife's hand and emptied the bullets and put it in his jacket pocket, he smiled sadly at her

"You have to stop this now Ishizu" Rashid said softly, Ishizu grew angry as she pulled herself away from her second brother and turned towards her husband with a pleading look in her eyes

"...Shaadi do something! my little brother has been missing for three long years and you come and disarm me so that pirate can get away!" she cried out angrily. Shaadi shook his head in sympathy

"I understand your pain beloved but Malik does not want to come home with us he's a grown man, making decisions on his own now" he said soothingly. Ishizu slowly nodded with tears coming down her cheeks unchecked

"...I'm sorry for causing you trouble Marik I just..."

Marik smiled it wasn't a malicious smile nor was it a cruel one it was a smiled that was sympatheic and gentle, he walked forward and laid a hand on Ishizu's shoulder and squeeze gently

"I know what it feels like to lose loved ones Lady Ishizu but I have moved on in their memory, my mother and father wouldn't exactly approve of my occupation" he said "But as long as it made me happy they didn't mind"

Ishizu chuckled and wiped her tears away and faced her little brother, who was looking uncertain and slightly frightened.

"Malik...I'm sorry about my behavior towards you I was worried about you. I was afraid that you were dead on some Island somewhere...-" she couldn't continue

because Malik had launched himself at her

"...I'm sorry sister but I belong with Marik now I hope you understand"

"...I do..."

---- Jouonchi and Ryou -----

The newbie pirates squeezed themselves through the crowd to see Atemu and Yugi, along with the Motou Family and Anzu were currently bumping heads. Ryou sighed shakily and walked forward until an arm wrapped around his waist

"Don't move" a rough voice said. Ryou shuddered as the arm pulled him back against a hard chest

"B-Bakura?!"

Bakura smirked and nibbled on the others earlobe gently, Seto rolled his eyes and pulled Jou closer.

"Bakura we have to leave this place is getting too crowded than it usually is let's find Yami and Yugi and leave, did you make sure all the crew members were aboard?" he asked his fellow captain

Bakura nodded still holding Ryou in his arms

"What about Marik and Malik they're still in the Bazaar and who knows how long it's going to take to find them" Jou put in. Seto pulled him along into the crowd and back to the docks

"Don't worry we have a signal" Seto said as he turned towards Bakura, who nodded and put his fingers to his lips and blew...

------ Yami and Yugi ------

The crowd was slowly disapating thanks to David and Darien, the twins turned to Yami and smiled but it didn't reach their eyes, Unknown to them Anzu had suddenly disappeared a while ago.

Kaeana and Yugi held hands and smiled

"...I'm going to miss you I feel like I'm losing a child" she said sadly. Yugi nodded tears in his amythest eyes as he held tighter onto his sisters hands

"And I feel like I'm losing a mother, a second mother"

"You two aren't losing anybody you're just parting ways you'll see eachother again" Darien said gently. Yami grinned and nodded in agreement. David turned Yami's way and grinned himself.

"Take care Captain Yami of yourself and Yugi" he said.

"I-" he was interrupted by a high-pitched whistle

"That's the signal time to go Yugi"

Kaeana looked at him and then at Yugi

"So soon?"

The whistle sounded again but it was diffent, Yami heard armor clanking and various voices

"The magisters! they're coming we have to leave I do have a price on my head!"

Yugi looked up to his sister and let go

"See you soon.."

"You too"

Yami came over and grabbed Yugi's hand but not before whispering to Kaeana

"Were heading to the Moonflow Rivers that's next to the Sky Islands meet us there" he said urgently before taking off.

"Good-bye..."

---- Marik and Malik ----

Marik looked up into the clear blue sky as he heard the signal to depart, he turned to Malik who nodded and released his sister with relcutance.

"I have to go Ishizu" he said. Ishizu smiled and nodded

"When will I see you again?" she asked softly. Malik turned towards his lover who was suddenly looking impatient

"Moonflow Rivers next to the Sky Islands"

Rashid and Shaadi pulled her away

"They have to go now Ishizu" her husband said gently

"Okay OKAY!"

"Bye Ishizu"

"See you then!"

---- Lucan Docks ----

Yugi held on to his hat as he and Yami ran to the S.S Millnieum. Seto and the others were already onboard and waving them on.

"C'mon guys!" Jou called out cheerfully as the crew members removed the large anchor

"Stop in the name of the Magisters!" they called out

"You can't get away Atemu!" Anzu called out. Yami rolled his eyes as the ship took off -they made it in time!-. Yugi took off his hat and waved the magisters off with a grin

"ANGELUS!!!"(1) Kaeana called out as she waved them off, Ishizu was beside her waving Malik off both had tears and smiles on their on their faces.

The magisters looked depressed and Yugi felt sorry for them (if only for a second) as soon as their ship was distant enough from the ports everyone gave a sigh of relief as they headed for the Moonflow Rivers (2)

"It'll take a few days before we reach the Rivers so we should relax in the meantime" Seto called out to the crew members.

Yami turned towards Yugi with a frown.

"Aibou we have to talk.."

---- End Chapter Eight-----

(1) Yugi's second middle name : Yugi Hikari Angelus Motou

(2) Moonflow Rivers : From Final Fantasy X : The Moonflow was HUGE but didn't have alot of Moonlilies imagine the whole river glowing at night...

Alexander : That's Chapter Eight but I really wish we had something like the Moonflow in the real world, it'll be neat

Griever ; It would but alas only a wish...

Alexander : Hey we can dream can't we?

Griever : Next Update : December 1st


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Chapter Nine is here everybody...

Griever : Yay...

Alexander : Oh hush you party pooper

Griever : I love to party unlike a certain someone...

Alexander : I'm cautious where I tread...so there

Griever : Whaaaaattteveeeerrr...

Alexander ; On with the story we do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Nine

Yugi and Yami slowly stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind them, Yugi felt the tension in the air and looked out the window to advoid Yami's gaze. The pirate king sighed and sat on the large bed

"Yugi Hikari Angelus Motou...heir to the Motou family fortune the most wealthiest noble in England and plus the little brother of the Gemini of the High Seas, certainly a title to live up to little one" he said

Yugi winced at the cold clipped tones Yami had used, with a sigh he turned around from the window and started for the bed, cautious in his steps.

"I'm sorry Yami I just didn't want you to treat me any differently because of my title and wealth I wanted you love me for me" he explained to the older. Yami remained silent and Yugi could practically feel the silent rage on him

"I feel betrayed and hurt by your accusations little one I love you I truly do, but how are we to live together if we keep hiding secrets from eachother?" he asked, he heard sniffing from Yugi but didn't turn around

"...I'm trying Yami...I am... there are so many things I want to tell you but I'm afraid...afraid that you'll throw my love for you away-"

"Enough"

Nothing could be heard in the room except the ocean and Yugi's now heavy sobs. Yami smiled sadly and gathered the smaller in his arms

"Hush now little one I'm sorry I yelled I'm just irratated at Anzu being alive and then your family shows up it's just a little overwhelming" he said softly as he rocked them back and forth

Yugi looked at his lover and sniffed and wiped his tears away, his eyes were red and puffy and his face flushed from all the crying he had done. Yami smiled and lifted his chin and met amythest eyes

"Even when you cry you are a beauty but I do not wish to see those tears anymore I guess we jumped into the relationship a little quick ne...so let's start over we'll know eachother secrets, likes and dislikes and finally learn not to push eachother's buttons"

Yugi smiled, his eyes lit up as he held out his hand

"My name is Yugi Hikari Angelus Motou nice too meet you" he said happily. Yami grinned and grabbed the smaller and delicate hand

"My name is Atemu Yami Ishigami also known as Yami the Pirate King nice too meet you as well"

Yugi giggled and Yami chuckled

- Jou and Seto-

"...Seto do you think Yami and Yugi will be okay now?" he asked the older, Seto smiled and nodded his gaze remained on the ocean as the sky glowed a bright orange.

"I'm sure they'll be fine love they have a few hurdles to overcome they weren't childhood friends or didn't take time to know eachother like the rest of us did so they're taking baby steps"

"I think we should've taken baby steps" Jou said outloud

Seto raised an eyebrow at the statement that came from the blonde and smirked

"It wouldn't work"

"How so?"

Seto brushed his lips against the others, shuddering at the sweet taste that greeted him, Jou squeaked as he fell backwards into the large and soft bed

"...Because I'm a very impatient man.."

"You don't seem like it to me"

Seto pressed Jou into the bed, earning a moan from the other, the brunette leaned down and kissed Jou's neck softly as he continued to grind into him

"...You see Jou people change throughout the years I never thought I was going to be a pirate and I never thought you were going to be a Lt. Colonel of the navy, see people change and so do their perspectives..."

"Ohhhhhh"

"Don't get too loud puppy the crew tends to talk"

"And you care why?"

"...you're right I don't"

----- Malik and Marik ------

Malik hissed softly as Marik slipped out of him, the pirate message closed his legs and laid beside him, panting heavily

"So...what the hell was that for?" Malik asked

Marik smirked and wrapped his arms around the other and held him close while nipping his neck and leaving love bites behind

"You're sister scared me half to death while she was pointing that gun-"

"She was frightend of you Marik and it's not the first time someones pointed a gun at you" the younger cut in softly, Marik raised an eyebrow towards his lover, silently urging him to continue.

"Ishizu was shaking while she was holding the gun, she didn't want to kill you or rather she was afraid to, afraid for herself and for her family and espcially for me" he explained

"She's a damn good actor" was the clipped response.

Malik sat up and used his elbows as a brace and glared at Marik

"Don't say that..."

"Say what you want she pointed a gun at me whos side are you on?"

Malik got up and pulled on his pants and shirt, limping around. Marik watched and realized what he sad

"Malik I-"

"Don't- I gave up everything for you friends, family and a definate future and I get mistrust in return you no good BASTARD!" he hissed as slammed the door closed

Marik flopped back down on the bed with a tired sigh

"...Damn..."

---- Ryou and Bakura----

"...Well that was certainly a little adventure we had right Bakura" Ryou said as he watched his lover steer the ship. Bakura nodded his eyes ahead, it was nighttime now and he had to find a place to stop

"There's a cave about five minutes from here it has plenty cover and you can rest for the night, you've been steering for hours now" the younger said. Bakura smiled in thanks and increased speed

"I'm worried about Yami and Yugi" Ryou cut into Bakura's thoughts once again.

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance and irratation

"Don't worry the dumbasses will be fine he's pull through when Striker died and he'll pull through now" he said confidently. Ryou smiled at him and the veteran pirate knew he was in trouble

"Awwww...that's so sweet Bakura I never knew you have a sweet spot for Yami" he said. Bakura scoffed at the response

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

"DO NOT"

"DO TO- DAMMIT"

Ryou laughed and wrapped his arms around the other and planted a kiss on the olders lips

"I knew you'd see it my way darling"

"...Bah.."

----- Two Days Later ------

It was nightfall when they finally reached the Moonflow Rivers. Yugi was in awe as he stared at the dozens of Moonlilies that were plotted across the large rivers. Yami smiled at the expression on his little one's face

"Do you like it little one?" Yami asked

Yugi ran forward and embraced him tightly and turned back to the river. it was glowing like stars at night

"...Yami it's beautiful I've never seen anything like it" he whispered in awe. Yami smiled in return and took towards the rails and pointed to the lillies

"You see what's coming out of the lillies Yugi?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the other. Yugi blushed at the contact and nodded his head

"They're called pyreflies, it's not exactly flies but that's what scholars call them they say they're wandering spirits that inhabit these rivers" he explained to the smaller. Yugi looked up into dark crimson eyes.

"These spirits they aren't dangerous are they?" he asked softly. Yami shook his head

"No they're gentle and kind hearted I met one once it...was a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes she was sweet and playful" Yugi noticed the sad tone Yami's voice had taken

"Why did she-"

"Pirates. Merciless ones it was a rival of Strikers from when he first started, they had targeted the ship for supplies and killed everyone aboard"

"...Yami..."

"His name was Edge of Crimson Island he was always jealous of Striker, when I had first joined up, he was like a cockroach.."

"Still is but an old one" Bakura said as he and Ryou came to the rail to join them, his brown eyes lit up at the sight of the rivers, he smiled at Yugi who was still looking out ahead

"This is amazing Yugi I've heard of these Rivers before" he said to the smaller, Yugi pouted in his direction

"And you never told me I'm hurt Ryou Kurogane" he said

Ryou chuckled and turned back toward the sight, he held out his hand and watched as the pyrefly circled around it before floating to the sky

"Sorry I thought you knew this is a legendary sight for pirates, not many tread here in fear of the spirits and attacks from pirates" he explained. Yami ruffled his hair and kept his hand on his hand.

"In other words a Santuary for Pirates"

"...Santuary for Pirates..."

"Lord Yami two ships are approaching" one of the crew mates said, Yugi narrowed his eyes and then smiled happily as an familiar ship came into few but the other one was unfamiliar he turned towards Yami with a frown.

"The first one is my sisters and the second is-"

"My sister" Malik's voice cut in.

"Right on time" Yami said

-----------------------

David and Darien jumped over the rails and embraced Yugi wholeheartedly, Kaeana smiled and kissed him on the cheeks and nose and forehead

"I missed you so so much" she said happily. Yugi's face twisted in a scowl

"Sister stop you're embrassing me" he said softly. Kaeana pulled away and pouted which the other instantly turned his face back to the Moonflow

"It's not working" he whispered to himself "It's not working" he continued "It's not working"

"Dammit..."

Kaeana continued pressing kisses to his face and when she pulled away, her little brothers face was covered in rouge. Yami chuckled until it turned into full blown laughter

"You look adorable little one" Yami said as he wiped away the rouge and Yugi's face was still flushed from embrassment

"Who's side are you on?" he asked his lover. Yami grinned and didn't reply

Seto came forward and chuckled at Yugi but then turned towards the pirate king

"Onto more important matters what happend back at the Lucan Ports?"

Kaeana chuckled at the question

"Well..."

-----------------------------

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Nine

Griever ; And we have a confession to make well Alex does

Alexander : We had this Chapter done about three days ago and were too lazy to post it

Griever : Sorry but Review


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Hi Everybody Welcome to Chapter Ten of Captured and Seduced

Griever : We have offically crossed the 100 review mark and slowly but surely heading towards the 200 mark.

Alexander : Ready?

Griever : You know and so are our readers

Alexander : Okay We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Ten

-FLASHBACK-

_Kaeana waved happily as the S.S Millenium took off sucessfully, she turned to find Anzu with a deep scowl on her face. David and Darien were behind her grinning their heads off she would've smiled too if the situation would've been different. _

_"You should be arrested for letting them get away Lady Kaeana" Anzu hissed. Kaeana smiled wickedly at her and the magisters _

_"If anyone should be arrested it's you Lady Mazaki" she replied calmly. and with a wave of her gloved hand the magisters surrounded her, their swords pointed at the brunette. _

_"W-What's going on! how dare you point your swords at me!" she roared. Darien chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around Kaeana and held her in a protective embrace. _

_"Don't fret m'lady I'm sure the magisters will give you a fair trial" he said. Kaeana smiled sweetly as man with blonde hair and clear blue eyes appeared behind the magisters with a smirk _

_"Admiral Aslan Frings it's so good to see you" she said put her hands on his arms. Aslan smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek before turning towards Anzu, who now had a look of shock on her face. _

_"Lady Anzu Mazak of London, England you are under arrested for plotting the assassination of Atemu Yami Ishigami and faking your death to escape London's magisters, Men take her away be careful though...you might catch her foul temper and wickedness" he said _

_That brought laughter out of the soliders and Kaeana. Aslan smiled and carressed her cheek, Kaeana blushed modestly _

_"It is good to see you again my fiance' how long has it been?" he asked gently. Kaeana smiled and wrapped her arms around him_

_"About three months and I'm not your fiance...-" _

_"I want you too be" _

_David and Darien watched with small smiles, they knew Aslan wanted to marry Kaeana but the girl was too stubborn to see a good man when he was right under her nose...pity. _

_"C'mon Kaeana it'll be nice to have Aslan as a brother-in-law and Yugi likes him like a big brother anyways" David piped up. Kaeana ignored them as she continued to stare into Aslans' eyes _

_"...Okay..."_

_Aslan smiled and hugged her tightly and she could feel his love even through that simple act. She pulled away and smiled _

_"What's going to happen to Anzu?" she asked him. Aslan was in bliss as he held her in his arms but replied nonetheless _

_"She'll lose everything, her title, her money. Everything she's practically ruined" he said. David smirked as he watched the daze expression on Aslans' face. It was too funny_

_Kaeana smiled and kissed him on the lips _

_"Great. let's go" she said to her brothers. Aslan snapped out of his daze when he heard that, he quickly grabbed her arms _

_"Whoa..Whoa going where Lady Frings?" _

_"Too meet with my brother Aslan..remember I enjoy my freedom before and after marriage.." she said softly. Aslan smiled and let her go _

_"Very well and stay safe, I except you back soon" _

-END FLASHBACK-

Everyone remained silent before laughter and congradulations were given out Yugi smiled towards sister who had a blissful smile on her face. He was happy for her because she was getting married to a handsome man.

"Why so silent aibou?"

Yugi turned towards Yami and shook his head, indicating that it was nothing to worry about. Yami let a sigh escape from his lips as he walked forward and pulled Yugi into his embrace

"Do you want to get married?" he asked the smaller softly. Yugi turned towards him shock clearly written on his soft face, slowly but surely a blush appeared.

"Marriage!- But"

"But what little one?, your sister always wanted you to get married to a nice upstanding man or woman so why not me" he said, humor was in crimson eyes. Yugi laughed and wrapped his arms around the other

"Nice? Upstanding? Yami you're far from those characteristics I'll give you nice though and what else...Handsome, Sexy, Intelligent.."

Yami smirked at the ongoing compliments that Yugi was giving him before he slowly placed his lips on the other, they slowly pulled apart from lack of breath.

"No need for compliments little one I already know" he said with a grin. Yugi pouted and gave him a slight glare

"Narsassitc aren't we?" Yugi replied but it only gain him a small smile and wink.

----- Marik and Malik ------

Malik glared at his lover before he continued staring out into the Moonflow. Marik sighed at his silent lover. Ishizu stared at them sadly before slowly going over and hugging her younger brother

"Malik can't you forgive Marik? most of all forgive me?" she pleaded. Malik returned the embrace before releasing his older sister

"Ishizu you were scared-"

"I was in the wrong though I shouldn't have done it and now..."

Marik placed his hand on Ishizu's shoulder in comfort

"Do not blame yourself it was my fault there were some words exchanged between us some that I should'nt have said them in the first place" he said. Ishizu sighed she had a feeling what those 'words' were about but remained silent

"Very well then I'm sorry this wasn't a very happy reunion for us I hope you forgive him Malik, words can be forgotton but the one love the most can't" she said softly before going over to Rashid and Shadi

Marik leaned on Maliks' shoulder and pouted, Malik turned his way and laughed at the expression on his lovers face

"Okay..Okay I forgive you" Malik said with another laughed. Marik grinned and hugged him tightly

"Love you"

"Love you too"

--- Jou and Seto ---

"Isn't that cute" Jou said amused. Seto snorted and turned back to the Moonflow and watched as the pyreflies floated to the sky.

"I miss Mokuba" Seto said softly. Jou sighed and patted him on the shoulder

"I know...I know I miss Serenity too but we have each other right?". Seto smiled it wasn't a fake smile nor a smirk that was usually on his face.

"...Yeah we do"

Jou smiled towards the brunette before gazing ahead and watching the sunset and stars come out one by one, he continued watching until a thought hit him.

"Question" Jou said

"Shoot" Seto replied

"What's our next destination?"

Seto seemed to think about the question before a smirk came onto his lips before taking out a map he always kept on him

"How about the Ports of Besaid?" he asked the blonde

"Isn't that a tropical island east of here I think" he replied. Seto nodded before rolling the map back up and putting it in his jacket pocket

"Vacation?"

"You know it"

----- Ryou and Bakura-----

"I- Island of Spirits Bakura! Are you mad" Ryou cried out before Bakura quickly hushed him.

"There's treasure on that Island I'm sure of it noone's been on it before all we have to do is get Yami's permission and were pratically half way there" the captain replied.

Ryou shook his head furiously

"I'll ask you again Are. You. Mad! There's no way Yami is going to go there not when Yugi is onboard" he said firmly. Bakura sighed and ran his hands through his wild white hair

"And besides the others might different destinations in mind and I bet atleast one of them wants to go to a tropical island or something or other"

"Ryou..."

"No"

"But-"

"No!"

"I wanna..."

"Stop acting childish"

"You always spoil my fun"

"You're alive today because I spoil your fun half the time"

"..."

"I thought you'd see it my way"

"..."

--- Kaeana, David and Darien ---

"I'm getting married! I can't believe it!" Kaeana said giggling. David rolled his eyes and tied his hair in a ponytail, it was the beginning of summer and it wasn't it exactly getting cooler even if it was night

"Aslan Frings women have been wanting him for years" Darien said "I thought he was going to live his days out as a bachelor". David hit him in the ribs

"Kaeana-"

"No it's...it's fine David I'm fine. Really" she said softly as she wandered over to Yugi and Yami. David slapped his twin brother over the head three hard times

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For saying that idiot you know how sensitive she is at times" David hissed

"I didn't say anything harmful" Darien replied "Did I?"

David rolled his eyes before hitting the younger again

"You did, you know Aslan is a bachelor! Kaeana didn't she had no idea he had no intention of getting married now she's probably thinking that he's marring her just to lose that title"

Darien looked apologetic

"...Oh...But Aslan not the type to play with someone like that though"

David sighed and started pacing back and forth until he stopped in front of his brother

"You know Aslan is going to kill you right for tainting his name in front of Kaeana"

"...Yeah..."

------ Yugi and Yami ----

"You're not serious about the marriage were you?" Yugi asked him while sitting on the rail of the large ship. Yami raised an eyebrow before slowly shaking his head

"Yes and No"

Yugi gave him a confusing look urging the older to continue

"Well I do want us to settle down and get married one day though but Yugi I want to warn you the pirates life isn't all that cracked up to be your running from the navy and bounty hunters day in and day out it's not fun" he said firmly

Yugi stared at Yami with a sympethic expression, he could see the pain in Yami's deep ruby eyes before smiling sadly himself.

"It...doesn't matter to me if were on the run from all them I still want to be with you Yami no matter what and it would be nice to get married one day"

Yami suddenly wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug,

"I love you" Yami suddenly said

Yugi blushed and returned the hug

"I love you too but where are we heading?" he asked him. Yami released him and pulled out a map and handed it to Yugi

"Pick a place"

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes and randomly picked a spot, when he opened his eyes Yami was grinning widely

"Well? What did I pick?" he asked the older eagerly

"The Ports of Besaid it's the second largest in these parts and plus they have a large tropical resort"

Kaeana came forward and grabbed Yugi and dragged him off, Yami glared at her but she smiled shyly

"Sorry Yami but could I borrow him for awhile?"

Yami sighed and waved them off before going over to Bakura and Ryou to find them arguing over something.

"What is it Kaeana?" he asked her softly

Kaeana took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

"It's about Aslan"

"What about Aslan...?"

----- Lucan Ports ------

Aslan stared at the destruction of the Lucan Prison, many of his soliders were either dead or deeply wounded. He took a deep breath and checked the cells only to find one of the occupants missing

"Lietunant Striker where is Mazaki?" he asked. Striker had dark black hair that almost considered blue and had deep sea green eyes. Lietunant Striker sighed and slowly shook his head

"No idea there was too much going on to notice anyone escaping most of the destruction was in the city and were recieving alot complaints right now"

Aslan sighed and banged his head against the wall lightly.

"Any idea of who caused the explosions?" he continued walking until he exited out of the prison

"Yeah it was Edge of Crimson Island"

"Edge?!"

"Apparantly he's after Yami for some reason and you know how big his fleet his Aslan"

"I am get the ships ready and tail Edge this is turning into a big problem"

"Problem?"

"This is turning into a Pirate War"

------ End of Chapter Ten --------

Alexander : Looks like trouble is on the horizon

Griever : Chapter Eleven will be on Dec 15th

Alexander : And were aslo thinking of starting a new story so we need your votes

Forbidden Fruits : Yugi is 16 and Atemu is 23 both live different live yet they've managed to fall in love with each other but the only thing standing in the way is their parents and friends can love can conquer?

Of Heaven and Earth : Yugi is given as a mortal sacriface to the leader of the gods Atemu who is known as manipulating and cunning and has no heart, can Yugi save Atemu from his empty life of deceit and games?

Summoners Journey: Atemu is going out with Anzu which causes Yugi in despair to return to Spria to go down the summoners path with Jouonchi as his first guardian will Atemu and the others catch up with Yugi on time before he sacirfaces himself?


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : Chapter Eleven of Captured and Seduced

Griever : It's been a long week and it's almost Winter Break for some of us!

Alexander : Updates all around

Griever : That right and let's get this show on the road!

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Eleven

Yugi stared confused and worried at the ashen look on her sisters face. Kaeana paced back and forth on the deck her heels clicking against the wood floor, she finally stopped and took a deep long breath

"I'm not sure about marrying Aslan. Yugi" she said softly. Yugi frowned lightly at the broken whisper Kaeana was always confident and happy but to see her like this...

"Why not did you learn something about him?" the younger asked. Kaeana nodded

"David and Darien told me he or was a player when he was younger" she responded. Yugi sighed in frustration and cast a dark glare at his older brother, who looked back at him with sheepish looks.

"Listen Kaeana I'm sure Aslan has left his...habits...behind now that he has you" he tried to convince her. Kaeana sighed and straightend her dress and smiled weakly at her brother

"You're right Yugi I should learn to relax and remain calm and pray...pray that Aslan has changed" she said happily. Yugi closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead he could feel a strong headache coming on

"LORD YAMI!!" one of the crewmates called out. Yami turned towards one of his crewmates with a small frown on his face.

"What is it Raizen?" he asked. Raizen had black hair and clear blue eyes he was one of Yami's first mates and apprentice.

"I..It's Edge of Crimson he just attacked Lucan Ports and declared a state of war against you"

"WHAT!!!"

Raizen looked extremely pale at the rage that was in Yami's crimson eyes, the pirate king was enraged at the declaration. he glanced at Yugi who was now looking at with a such a worried and frightend look that Yami's heart gave a painful jolt

"Raizen send message to my other captains and tell them to prepare for war" he said firmly. Raizen gave a salute and took off. Yugi ran over and embraced the taller and held him in a tight grip

"Yami what's the matter?" he asked softly. Yami smiled sadly down at his young lover he didn't want Yugi involved in this at all and he was sure Seto and the others didn't either.

"Yugi listen to me I want you to go back to England with Kaeana-"

"Yami what are you!-"

The pirate king gave him a sad and loving look, his crimson eyes seemed to grow dimmer than what they usually were.

"I love you and always will but I don't want you involved in this" he explained to the smaller. Yugi gave Yami a small frown his normally bright amythest eyes were now clouded with confusion and worry.

"Involved in what?" he asked him. Yami sighed and rubbed his cheek against the other.

"Edge of Crimson Island has declared a state of war against me and has pratically destroyed Lucan Port as an warning so I want you and the others to head back to England until this blows over" he explained

Yugi shook his head firmly giving the other a heated glared his stubborness was kicking in and Yugi knew this was turning into a bad arguement and would end up with them hurt.

"Yami remember what we talked about that I would always be with you through thick and thin? Well this time is now"

"No" was the cold response he got from Yami. "I will not allow to have any part in this do you understand me?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed in irratation and anger at Yami's words, he stepped back and glared at the older

"How dare you! you can't tell me what to do what has gotten into you Yami?! I care about you and want to stay with even through this war and I'm pretty sure the others will agree with me"

Kaeana laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled gently in Yami's direction, she gently turned her younger brother around in her direction and placed her small hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me brother, Yami is concerned for your safety is all Edge is not someone to be trifled with and Yami knows this and so do Bakura and the others that's why they want you and the other to come back to England" she said

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own sister was against him. Seto and Bakura watched with intrest as Yugi and Yami argued over whether he would stay or not.

"Should we interfere?" Bakura asked the brunette, Seto shook his head and leaned against the rail and covered his ears as the arguing got louder and louder.

"No Yugi will change his mind, he is just insecure" he responded. Bakura gave the other a confusing look and shrugged

"About what?"

"He's afraid Yami will never come back to get him and his fear is shared, Yami thinks he won't make back alive from this so called war with Edge so he can propose to Yugi and they live happily ever after"

Bakura snorted and turned his pained eyes towards Ryou, who in returned smiled gently and turned his gaze back towards the Moonflow. Ryou knew what Bakura saying just by gazing into his eyes.

He believed in Bakura and loved him very much they were married after all.

"What about Jou?" he asked Seto, the brunette didn't respond as he was still looking at the blonde who was currently talking to Malik both of them had sad looks on their faces

"He understands the dangers of pirates and the seas so he won't complain-" they turned towards Yugi and Yami, to see Yugi slap Yami across the face and race off they both winced

"What was that about?"

----

Yami rubbed his face which was as red as his eyes, he turned towards Kaeana who gave a stern glare and stomped off. This wasn't turning out good at all.

"You will be safe Yugi no matter what"

David jumped when Yugi launched himself into his arms, he quickly wrapped his arms around his little brothers small form as he sobbed heavily he sent Yami a deadly glare but then stopped when he saw the painful look on the pirate's face

"Yugi" he said softly, a sob was his response as he buried his face further into David's jacket. David chuckled and rubbed the smallers hair in a small ruffle.

"You're not little anymore Yugi you can't hide in there anymore" he said softly. Yugi pulled back and sniffed softly

"You want to say good-bye to Yami?" he asked

"No I don't!"

Kaeana shook her head and she thought had relationship problems...

"He loves you Yugi and isn't this the lover you wanted?" she asked him. Yugi pouted and then realized he was acting like his old self. Selfish and down right spoiled.

"He wants to leave me though..."

"He doesn't want to leave he loves you very much" Darien said confidenly

------------

The skies of the carribean were dark and dreary as a black ship sailed through the dark waters, a man with long black hair and red eyes smirked wickedly as the strong breeze brushed past him.

"The high seas are magnificent" he said as he drank his glass wine, delicate arms wrapped around him and brushed a kiss on his cheek

"Edge come to bed with me" a sultry voice said, Edge smirked and raised his glass to the now sinking Navy ship.

"Here's to you to the Trident" he said as he threw the wine glass into the water.

"Are you ready Anzu?" he asked. Anzu smirked and kissed him passionately on the mouth

"Whenever you are Edge"

Alexander : Were stopping here for the day

Griever : We'll make up for the Chapter next weekend which is Dec 22nd

Alexander : Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander : Chapter Twelve of Captured and Seduced

Griever : Happy Holidays everyone

Alexander : Updates all around

Griever : That right and let's get this show on the road!

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Twelve

Yugi sniffed softly as he packed his new wardrobe he had obtained over the few short weeks he had stayed with Yami. Kaeana was beside him helping quite cheerfully for his tastes he glared at her and she stopped

"What?" she asked as she continued packed his things

"Your glad I'm coming back home aren't you?" he asked the older suspiciously. Kaeana let a loose sigh escape her lips as she sat down on the large bed and patted the space next to her.

"Well too be honest yes and no Yugi" she responded cyrptically. Yugi gave a her a confused look and she laughed at how adorable it looked on his face

"Yes I'm glad to have you back home and safe and No to having your the love of your life ripped away but It will only be for a short time Yugi" she said soothingly. Yugi smiled weakly at her

"You don't know that" he responded softly as he got back up and continued packing, Kaeana stopped him and gave him a firm glare which made him gulp and back away a little

"Of course I'm right your big sister is always right about these things Right?" she said with a smirk on her face. Yugi laughed nervously and nodded and closed the luggage with a snap.

"Sisters know best"

"Of course they do"

---- Yami and Seto -----

"I don't want him to go" Yami suddenly said as they sat in the Captain's room. Seto smiled sadly at his long time friend and fellow captain and patted him on his braod shoulders. Yami was wearing black pants and boots with a crisp and clean white shirt and a black and red jacket

"It'll only be for a short time Yami and I don't want Jou to leave either" the brunette said. Yami growled and threw his wine glass against the wall causing it shatter and the wine to be spilled on the floor

"You don't know how long this fucking war is going to last Seto!" he roared as he kicked the chair across the room. Seto stood calmly through Yami's anger as he continued to destroy the room

"Enough Yami" he said coldly. Yami dropped to the ground breathing hard it was the only sound in the room. Seto pulled him up and sat him in down in one of the few chairs he didn't destroy

"I'll kill the bastard for starting this" Yami said coldly. Seto remained silent by Yami's side his own mind wandering to Jou he hated that his bed wasn't going to be filled with the blonde every night

He wasn't looking forward to not waking up and seeing those beautiful amber eyes and not falling asleep to them and that made his heart ache

"Let's go Yami we have to see them off" he said. Yami stood slowly and calmly his crimson still burning with rage and walked out the door with a silently fuming Seto behind him.

------ Marik and Bakura -----

Marik handed Malik's luggage to Rishid who put them on the large ship next to the Millnieum. Bakura was doing the same both of them had blank looks on their faces they couldn't believe this

Ishizu has trying her hardest not to jump in glee at her brother finally coming home but she knew in her heart that Malik was not going to be happy the whole time he was home and that made her heart ache

"Ishizu" Shadi said softly, the ebony haired woman smiled towards her husband and hugged him. Shadi returned the embrace quickly and pulled her arms length

"I know Malik is coming home with us and I know you are happy but please consider Malik's feelings in this he has been with Marik for three years and too suddenly seperate-"

"I know Shadi I know it's just I missed him so much it's hard not being happy to bring home healthy and safe now I can go to mothers grave and tell her that her sweet baby boy is well and alive" she said softly

Shadi smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going over and helping with the luggage and Ishizu left to find Malik, unknown to her Marik heard everything and was very angry

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked after finally handing the last of the luggage to Rishid. Marik remained silent while glaring at Ishizu who was talking excitedly with Malik

"It's Ishizu" was the cold reply, that brought out a sigh from Bakura as he clasped his hand on the fellow captain's shoulder and gave it a good shake

"Relax Marik you would feel the same way if your brother was missing for three years straight" Bakura said. Marik smiled and ruffled Bakura's long white hair

"I never have to worry about that I'm that I'm talking to my brother now" Marik said with a chuckle. Bakura gave him a confused look before a smile came onto his face he latched his arm around Marik

"Thanks" was Bakura's only reply

---- Jou and Ryou ----

Jou and Ryou watched the scene between Marik and Bakura with a smile on their faces, they were going to miss those two for their pranks however malcious they be..

"..Bakura" Ryou whispered softly as a sob escaped his lips. Jou smiled gently and put an arm around Ryou shoulder his own amber eyes tearing up.

"It's going to be okay Ryou and before you know we'll be crusin the seven seas again you'll see" the blonde said with a smile. Ryou sniffed and smiled tearfully at the blonde

"Thanks Jou" he whispered

"No prob"

"Speaking of that were going to be sex craved too"

"Jou!"

Laughter was the only answer Ryou recieved

-----------

Yugi hugged Yami tightly as he continued to kiss him on the face and lips tears were running both their cheeks. Kaeana watched with a smile the others were doing the same. with a sigh they broke apart

"Be careful" Yugi said firmly while walking to the connecting bridge to the other ship

Yami smiled gently towards his worrying lover and helped him to the other side going with him as far as possible his eyes were desperate he wanted his little one so badly to stay but it was for the best

"Are you sure you don't want us to tail atleast until the waters of England?" he asked for what seemed the dozen time. Yugi smiled and pressed his lips against the olders in a soft kiss

"I'm sure Yami, David and Darien sailed here without any trouble and the trip to England should be no problem" he said confidently. Darien patted Yami on the back causing the othe to stumble a little

"We can take care of our little brother Yami so no worries" Darien said. Yami cast him a dark look

"I am aware of your status Edge is out there looking so I suggest you watch where your tread directedly towards England no stops of any kind" Yami said

David sighed and nodded and pushed Darien forward to quiet the curse that he was going to put out, once everyone was aboard the ship, it began to sail away the four captains watched with sad eyes

Jou waved and gave and thumbs up sign

Malik smirked and shouted "Good Luck!"

Ryou smiled and waved "Be good!" causing laughter to come from the crew members

Yugi waved eagerly "Be safe I'll be waiting"

------------

Yami sighed and rubbed his face he hadn't moved from the space since the others left a few hours ago.

"They should be half way there by now" Seto's voice cut in, Yami nodded as the wind cut through his hair.

"I know-"

"Captain Yami! Captain Seto!" Raizen called out, both of the captains turned and sighed Raizen always seemed to be the bearer of bad news

"What is Raizen?"

Raizen took a deep breath before replying

"Edge has caught up to Lord Yugi's ship"

"WHAT!!!"

Alexander : Were stopping there

Griever : You did that on purpose didn't you the reviewers aren't going to be happy

Alexander : It'll be okay they'll cool over

Griever : Sure Next Update : Dec 29th

Alexander and Griever : MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander : Hi everyone I hope you guys all had a good Christmas

Griever : And a even better New Years

Alexander : So let's start Chapter Thirteen of Captured and Seduced

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Thirteen

Yami took a deep breath to calm his nerves, which just about shot straight to hell with calm crimson eyes and voice he began giving out orders.

"Redirect our course towards England and have our cannons on standby we have good chances that we will run into Edge" he said to a shaken Raizen, who nodded and ran off to repeat the orders.

Seto laid a hand on his shoulder but Yami walked away and back to the rail, his grip was tight on the strudy wood.

"I thought we would be safe in England with his sister Seto, he tried to make me agree with him to stay here but I was an idiot and wouldn't listen-"

"Enough Yami none of us would know this would happen the only thing we can do right now is to try to catch up with Edges' ship and hopefully not find Yugi's-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" the pirate king roared. Seto sighed and closed his eyes he was just as shaken up as Yami was but blaming yourself doesn't help make things any easier right now

"Yami listen to me being irrational isn't going to help the situation nor is yelling at people who are on you're side I'm just as worried about Jou as you are worried about Yugi" the brunette said

Yami didn't responded but only gave a nod in reply, he turned and gave a apologetic look towards his fellow captain before he saw an enraged Bakura and Marik run towards him

"What the hell is going on Yami!" Bakura hissed. Yami mentally sighed and began explaining the situation to the irratable pirates at the end Bakura's nerves were just as shot as Yami and Seto had to stop Marik from throwing things at the crew members.

"How long are we away from Edge and Yugi's ships?" Bakura asked, having lost track time.

"Five hours away we should be able to catch Edge's ships if the winds are good and seas are calm" Seto put in as the ship gave a lurch as it began moving. Marik's eyes were dull and distant as he was staring out to the sea

Bakura laid a hand on the others shoulder and gave it a good shake causing the blond to jump out of his thoughts, he gave the white-hair pirate a pained look before turning is gaze back to sea.

"We'll find them don't worry"

--------------

Admrial Aslan Frings had seen a lot of wrecked ships and even the legendary ship graveyard, but it did not prepare him for the sight he was looking at, his deep blue eyes began to lose it luster they were known for.

Bodies of crew members floated around the wreckage, some of his soliders were helping get the remaining survivors onto the ship which were about 40 plus the owners of ship.

"Kaeana!!" he called out as he scanned the wreckage of his hopefully alive fiance' his insides had turned cold when no response was given with a desperate mind he jumped into the warm waters

"Admrial!" Colonel Curtis called out sternly as he watched his superior swin towards the wreckage, he gave a sigh as he jumped into the warm waters as well the rescue team was taking too long anyways...

Aslan swam towards the wreckage to see a female body in a cream colored dress and realized it wasn't his fiance but pulled her along anyways

"Hey" he called out gently as he gave the tan woman cheek a gentle slap, turqouise eyes slowly opened as the female groaned reconition glowed on her face before her hoarse voice spoke out

"...Admiral Frings?" she asked gently while holding on to him as he swam back to rescue boat

"Lady Ishtar? It is good to see you again though I wish the circumstances were different have you seen Lady Motou?" he asked desperately. Ishizu's face became painful as the memory dawned on her

-FLASHBACK-

_Ishizu watched in horror as bodies flew overboarded some intact and some not, she hung onto the rails as the ship gave a violent jerk. Edges' laughter was ringing in her ears as he gave the order to destroy the ship _

_"Shadi!" she called out desperately, the blue-eyed man grabbed her as the ship rocked again, she looked to her right to see Kaeana and Yugi hanging onto David and Darien as the twins gave out orders to retreat. _

_"How does it feel Yugi? to know you are going to die on this beautiful day?" a voice called out in the midst of the destruction. Yugi glared at the brown hair woman with haterd _

_"You won't get away with this Anzu I swear it!" he cried out as the sail broke apart. Anzu laughed as she ordered her men to fire again while in the arms of Edge of Crimson Island. _

_"We shall see!" _

_The ship began to sink at an alarming rate, Kaeanas' screams could be heard over the breaking wood and cannon fire, a splash was heard. Shadi held onto her as they entered the water _

_"Close your eyes and slow your breathing just like I taught you and they will move on" Shadi said firmly but softly. Ishizu reached for him but he quickly swam away probably to search for Malik and the others. _

_Yugi's screams and pleas could be heard and so could Ryou's before a gunshot was heard and all was silenced..._

-END FLASHBACK-

Ishizu looked up to see that Aslan had gone extremely pale and rigid, he quietly handed her to a crew member before swimming harder and faster.

"KAEANA WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" he roared as he swam further away from his ship and into deeper waters.

"Aslan over here!" David called out loudly, hope and desperation showed on the blonde's face as he raced towards his brother-in-law to see him holding an a pale and knocked-out Kaeana in his hands.

"Oh thank the gods" he breathed as he gathered the younger into his arms, he looked up to see David pale and shaken for the first time he saw the legendary pirate hunter afraid

"Where is Yugi?" he asked David. The 25 year old shook his head either meaning that he was dead or missing.

"Have you searched for others?" he asked the shaken man. David nodded and waved to the planks which held a knocked out Malik, Darien, and Ryou with a bandage around his arm.

"And the rest?" he continued drilling the Motou.

"Missing I could not find their bodies" he said as he climbed onto the rescue boat and helped Aslan put the others on before rowing to the larger ship. Aslan gave a lasting glance at the wreckage before rowing stronger

...He hoped to the gods Yami will not come onto this wreckage or hell truly will be unleashed...

-------------

Yami's ship had finally reached their destination only to be overcome with grief and rage as they saw Yugi's ship in pieces and bodies floating in the water. Bakura sank to his knees as he saw blood and various body parts float in the water one of those could be Ryou's

Seto remained quiet as he scanned the waters for Jou, his blonde hair would have stood out he saw no sign of his husband to be, he took deep breaths to relax his nerves and mind.

Marik's face was tight in grief and rage when he didn't see Malik or Ishizu anywhere in the waters, with a growl he turned towards navigators

"Continue on we have to catch up to Edge" he ordered, the shaken crew members nodded.

Yami only saw red as he took deep shuddering breaths to calm himself before turning to Raizen with a sadistic smirk on his face

"Gather all 70 ships of my territories if Edge wants a war he'll get one and have one of the ships trial Admiral Frings ship and see if he discovered the wreckage yet he may have the survivors onboard"

Raizen saluted before running off. Yami looked up into the sky and smirked his eyes had change to a deep blood red

"You'll be dead before the weeks over Edge no messes with my family and loved ones..."

-----------

Amythest eyes opened to an unpleasant sight of Anzu and Edge smirking down at him and Jou on the floor bleeding, he was tied up to a chair still dressed in the clothes he was in when the ship sank thinking of the others brought tears to his eyes.

"Awww what's the matter Lord Yugi are you going to cry about your dead sister and brothers" Anzu taunted as she carressed his face. Yugi growled and spat in her face, she retaliated by slapping him in the face

"Digusting creature" she taunted as she wiped her face with a napkin, Edge chuckled quietly towards his annoying lover he had to admit she was good in bed and nothing else.

Edge came closer and patted Yugi on the head but the smaller moved his head out of the way, the infamous pirate bent his head and stared into Yugi's well known amythest eyes.

"I don't like her either mate believe me she's only around for the bed and that's it" he whispered. Yugi's eyes widen as he struggled to hold in his laughter it seems fate had dealt Anzu a bad hand yet again.

"Are you going-" he asked Edge, who smirked and walked away and grabbed Anzu around the waist and twirled her around.

"Yugi was it?" at the smallers nod Edge continued "Yami will come be coming for you and the blonde boy pretty soon no doubt you and the other are just a ransom kid and no harm will come to ye just stay quiet for now"

"Wait! Why did you attack us and the Lucan Ports?!" Yugi cried out, Edge stopped in the doorway and turned to face the smaller with a cruel smirk on his face and replied with a amused voice.

"Because I simply wanted too the world would be boring without us pirates causing carnage and destruction wouldn't you say lad" and with that Edge closed the door his deep laugh echoing thorough the halls of the ship.

Yugi closed his and prayed for the safety of his family and friends and most of all Yami..

---- End Chapter Thirteen----

Alexander : laugh that was a fun little twist wasn't my reviewers

Griever : You didn't think it was going to be a sweet little story all the way through did you?

Alexander : I hope they didn't anywho thanks for reading and-

Alexander and Griever : HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Alexander and Griever : Next Update : Jan 5th 2008! See you next year!


	14. Chapter 14

Announcement : I apologize for not Updating this Weekend, my laptop is being repair and my brother is in surgery.

Captured and Seduced : Chapter 14 and 15

Of Heaven and Earth : Chapter 5 and 6

Revenge : Chapter 13 and 14

Metro Boy : Chapter 6 and 7

Starting Over : Chapter 9 and 10

Alexander : WILL ALL BE UPDATED DURING THIS WEEK

Griever : Thank you for your patience


	15. Chapter 15

Griever : ...Well go on they're waiting..

Alexander : shyly I'm sorry everyone for making you guys wait for almost 3 months for this update but this is all I can give right now so please. PLEASE! forgive me

Griever : I'm sure they're not to angry with you, they'll be very happy with this update

Alexander : I hope so we do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Fifthteen

- Rose Lake Trail- : 15 miles from Hellian Ports

The sound of pacing footsteps and the oceans waves, what was woke Kaeana to the world of the living. with a groan she opened her eyes only to be hit with piercing sunlight.

"Aslan..?" she called out, she was suddenly wrapped in strong arms and scent of spices she relaxed and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Aslan asked as he pulled her away at arms length, Kaeana smiled at the worried looked in her fiancees' deep blue eyes and gave a small nod.

"I'm okay where are Yugi and the others?" she asked him, when she recieved no response she looked up to see Aslans eyes had gone a darker shade than before.

"...We couldn't find Yugi's and Jou's bodies in the wreckage Kaeana, we believe that Edge may have taken them aboard his ship.". Kaeana suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Why aren't you searching for them?! Who knows what that monster is doing to them..." she finished with a sob, Aslan held her in her amrs and planted a kiss on her forehead

"We've sent out a search party, we'll find them Kaeana, I promise.."

"...Yugi...Jou...!"

-- S.S Millnieum--

"Anything?" Yami asked Seto for what seemed the twentith time in a hour. Seto sighed irratibly and shook his head. Yami was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Nothing as of yet Yami, you called all of your captains within your territories and all messages have return saying they haven't caught sight of Edges' ship yet" the brunette responsed

"What the hell is taking them so long?!"

"Relax Yami we'll find them soon enough but you of all people should now the sea is big enough were you can hide anywhere" Bakura spoke up as he walked towards them with Marik in tow.

"Maybe he's returned to his base he's not gonna stay put and be live bait" Marik put in. Yami, suddenly realized how idiotic and irrational he had been. Striker would be rolling over in his grave right about now

"Seto send out three ships to scout out Edge's Base and have them report back to me as soon as possible". Seto gave a mock salute and went on his way.

Yami smirked and continued gazing out into the sea.

"...I'll find you Yugi...I promise..."

--Edge's Base --

Yugi reached over and with his foot gave Jou a nudge on the shoulder, the blonde waved it away and turned over and went back to sleeping. the ex: noble rolled his eyes and tried again.

"...knock it off.." the ex: lt. colonel mummered. Yugi blew a frustrated sighed and tried once more

"Jouonchi Katsuya, wake the hell up!" Yugi whispered harshly as he gave a final hard nudge. Jou jolted up and glared at Yugi

"What's the big idea!" he hissed towards the shorter, Yugi glared heatedly back but sighed as his eyes softend

"Do you have any idea where we are at the moment?" he asked his friend, Jou looked around and slowly stood up, dusting off his clothes as he went along, he continued looking around before it hit him

"We got caught" he said with a frown as he began untying the smaller, Yugi nodded as he took a deep breath, rubbing his arms of the rope marks.

"We have to get out of here" Yugi said as he looked out the window, Jou shook his head.

"And do what Yugi?, Yami and the others probably know Edge captured us the only thing we can do is sit tight and wait til they come"

Yugi sighed deeply and sat on the bed and but his head in his hands, maybe going back home wasn't such a bad idea right now...

'...Yami please hurry...'

-Rose Lake Trail-

Aslan dismissed the solider, and turned back towards Kaeana with a smile, dressed in emerald green she looked like a true angel.

"Any news?" she asked anxiously, her amythest eyes shining in the sunlight. the admiral smiled and nodded, he reached for her hands and gave them a tight squeeze.

"We've found them, we didn't realize we were so close!" Aslan said with a confident smirk. Kaeana kissed him on the lips with vigor and pulled away.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go-"

"Now calm down love, not yet we have to plan and no buts!, impatience has only gotten soliders and pirates alike killed in the past and I'm not gonna risk it with you on board" he said

Kaeana did the only thing she could do in this situation and Aslan watched with amusement in his Ocean colored eyes.

...she pouted

--

Jou and Yugi froze when the door opened to reveal Edge and Anzu. Edge smirked at Jou and nodded his head but only recieved a glared in return

"Well it seems your lovers and comrades have almost caught with us Lt.Colonel Katsuya and of course Lord Yugi" he said with a smirk

"What do you plan to do with us!" Yugi cried out. Anzu smirked and snapped her fingers and three pirates came in.

"Take our guest to the decks it's time" she said slyly. Yugi's eyes widen as he was lifted and slung over like a sag of potatoes.

"Let go of me. NOW!" Yugi cried, his amythest eyes darken with anger as he glared at Anzu, who only smiled sickenly in return. Jou struggled against his captors

"I promise I'll kill the both of you, when I get out of this I swear!" Jou roared.

"We'll..see about that.."

Alexander : We'll leave there

Griever : Sure?

Alexander : Until I get another laptop these stories are going to slowly updated

Griever : Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander : Hi my lovely reviewers

Griever : Since we updated Of Heaven and Earth we decided to give this dusty fanfic a new chapter!

Alexander : Yeah and this story isn't dusty Griever

Griever : Whatever you say it's your turn by the way

Alexander : Okay! We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Sixteen

-Edge's Ship : Deck-

Yugi struggled against the ropes which only caused them to bruise and burn his pale arms, he glared at Anzu who was standing not to far from him.

Anzu smiled as she walked over and bent down to his level with her pink fan, she lifted his chin and gazed into his amethyst eyes

"How does it feel _Lord_ Yugi?" she asked softly "To sit here and await your execution like I did long ago"

Yugi frowned and jerked his face away "Yami will come for me" he responded with confidence "The only ones who will be dying today are you and Edge"

Edge chuckled, overhearing what Yugi was saying before looking down at Jou who was tied up in chains instead of ropes.

"That friend of yours has a brave tongue" he commented casually. Jou said nothing. "Oh so we're quiet now you finally realize your lovers aren't coming for you?"

Jou smirked and gazed up at Edge, his amber eyes full of malice

"No" the former Lt. Colonel spoke up softly "Just imagining how I'm going to kill you and dump you in Davy Jones locker once Yami and Seto arrive"

Edge growled and smacked the blonde across the face

"Best be glad I'm showing a little bit of mercy _boy or I would've killed you now!". Jou hissed at the pain in his jaw was beginning to throb _

"_What's stopping you then?" he asked the man. Edge smirked and turned his gaze to the now approaching ships _

"_I like to have my enemies suffer as much as possible before I kill them" _

_- Rose Lake Trail- _

_Kaeana paced back and forth on the deck, giving off a worried aura to the crew. "Lady Kaeana" one of them spoke up_

"_Yes?" she asked, the first mate Roy smiled "Please do not worry" he said gently as he came to her side "Lord Aslan will find Lord Yugi and Colonel Katsuya" _

_Kaeana smiled and turned her gaze to the sea "I know Roy" she responded "I just can't help feeling something's going to go wrong today" _

_Roy leaned against the ship and closed his light green eyes. "We received a report" he spoke softly with a hint of hesitance_

_Kaeana looked at him noticing the tension in his body "Aslan told you not to tell me of your findings" she spoke, the first mate nodded _

"_Edge was spotted near the Angels Gateway he's mobilized at least three ships and is waiting for ours and the Pirate King Yami arrival" _

"_What has Aslan planned to counter this?" she asked. Roy chuckled "We have a hidden base 2 miles away from Angels Gateway awaiting orders and Yami's ships are approaching as well" _

"_Now!" she said surprised _

"_Yes Lady Kaeana" _

_Kaeana smiled "Well then" she spoke with mischievous voice "Let's get going shall we and I'll take full responsibility for going against Aslan orders" _

_Roy smirked "Yes Ma'am!" he turned towards his crew "Full speed ahead towards the Angels Gateway!" _

_-S.S Millennium- _

"_Sir!" a crew member spoke. Yami turned towards the younger man and nodded "Cyrus what's the situation?" he asked the brunette._

"_Commander Aslan is approaching Edge's ship within the hour it appears he was situated near Angels Gateway" _

"_Angels Gateway?" Seto spoke up as he leaned against his chair. "Isn't that a ship graveyard?". Bakura stood up and went towards the map _

"_It used to be" the white-haired man spoke while pointing to the mentioned place "The navy cleared the ships away and constructed a hidden base" _

"_Does Edge know he's sitting on a navy base?" Marik asked. Cyrus chuckled and shook his head "No Sir fortunately that's why Commander Aslan was able to catch him within a few days time and now all we have do is catch up with them" _

"_Well" Yami started with a smirk as he stood and sheathed his sword and gun "Let's get going I want Yugi back in my arms by the end of the day" _

_Cyrus nodded "Understood" _

_-Angels Gateway : Edge's Ship- _

_Edge sighed and lowered his scope "How disappointing" he said to Jou "Navy arrived first" he continued with a haughty smirk on his face _

"_Well boys!" he cried out with glee "Began firing on the Navy ships I want all of them dead except that coward Commander Aslan Frings bring him to me.." _

"_Aye Captain!"_

_--------_

"_Commander Aslan!" a voice cried out. Aslan turned to see Roy and Kaeana pulling in beside him, the navy commander growled with distaste as he strolled over _

"_First mate Roy!" he called out "What is the meaning of this?". Kaeana leaned over and smiled at her fiancée_

"_No worries beloved" she soothed "It was on my orders that we be brought here-" _

"_I love your taste for adventure Kaeana" he growled out "But you have gone too far". Kaeana's eyes widen at the look on Aslan _

"_Aslan-" _

"_Roy turn around immediately-" _

"_Incoming!" a voice cried out before the ship was hit. Aslan cursed under his breath and turned towards Roy, who was helping Kaeana up _

"_Prepare for battle" he ordered "I deal with the both you later" _

_Alexander : I know it's short and I'm sorry but I haven't really been thinking on this chapter _

_Griever : Chapter Seventeen : Will the S.S Millennium come in and save Aslan and Kaeana from Edge relentless assault? _

_Alexander : Stay tuned and review_


	17. Chapter 17

Alexander : I can't believe it!

Griever : We've passed the 300 mark in reviews!!

Alexander : Thank you everyone this chapter is celebration to it

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Seventeen

Kaeana covered her mouth and nose to prevent herself from inhaling the smoke that was surrounding her, part of the deck of the _Triton _was on fire, the battle had been raging for a good two hours with no end in sight.

"Roy!" she cried out as she tried to see through the smoke fog. The first mate had disappeared sometime ago so she did not know if he was alive or dead.

"Lady Kaeana!" a voice cried out. Kaeana looked up to see Roy running towards her, his arm and leg were injured by the way he was limping

"Are you okay?" she asked him as she laid a gloved hand on his bloodied arm, the taller grinner and winced

"I'll be fine" he responded "Just some scratches some whiskey won't cure". Kaeana nodded but still looked doubtful

"Have you seen Aslan since the battle started?" she asked him. Roy shook his head and looked over to his Commanders ship to see it on fire as well

"No my lady" he replied his voice solemn "There are people dying left and right I must get you to the cabin" he said as reached to grab her, but she retreated from his touch

"I must find my husband and brother along with Jou I will not leave this battle without them" she said firmly as she began ripping her dress

"Kaeana!" Roy cried out as he covered his eyes "What in gods name are you doing?!". Kaeana smirked as she stood in a shorter version of her emerald dress.

"Making myself more flexible" she replied with a amused glint in her eyes "How else am I going to swim over to Edges ship"

"Edge's Ship!" was the surprised response from the first mate, amazed and horrified were the feelings Roy Beoulve were experiencing as he watched his Commander wife jump over the ship and into the cold waters of the sea

Roy gazed up to the sky with a exhausted look on his face as he began to climb over as well and landed in the waters

"God be with us" he muttered to himself as he began swimming towards the destination that would lead to victory or their deaths

-S.S Millennium-

Crimson eyes narrowed in anger and worry as they approached the battle, to see all five ship either on fire or sinking

Cyrus stood behind him, his eyes lowered to ground to avoid the sight of sinking ships and to block out the screams

"Your orders Captain?" he asked quietly. Yami turned from the sight and looked at Cyrus and sighed

"You can not avoid this by simply looking away from it young one" he chided gently. Cyrus looked up with stinging eyes and nodded

"Now" the pirate king started "Pull in as close as you can and gather fifth teen willing crew members to cross over with me"

"Aye Captain"

Seto watched at Cyrus took off towards the lower rooms, he turned towards Yami and smirked

"Itching to stick your sword through Edge my friend?" he asked. Yami leaned against the ship as it increased speed towards the battle

"You have no idea Seto" he responded quietly but Seto knew from experience that Yami would do more than immediately kill Edge, the pirate king was known for torturing his victims before he finally let them leave this world.

"What the hell is Aslan doing?" Bakura spoke up from above them with a scope in his hands. "What's going on Bakura?" Marik asked

"Half of Aslan men are dead and one of his ships just went down -"

"Is that Kaeana?!" Seto spoke up in surprise. Yami looked ahead to see his sister-in-law hack away at Edge's crew members, her dress was torn and her arms bloodied.

Bakura's laughter echoed over the entire ship as he jumped down to get a closer view.

"Well!" he said with a smirk on his face "Who knew that adventurous Kaeana Motou had a murderous streak in her"

"We all have the will to kill Bakura" Marik spoke up as he prepared to jump over. "We just need the drive to do it"

Seto walked over to Yami, who was unsheathing his sword. "Be careful my friend" he spoke quietly while getting out his own weapon

"I know" Yami replied "Edge will use any means necessary to win this battle"

-Edge's Ship-

Jou tensed as he felt a presence behind him. he closed his eyes and waited for blow after a minute he turned around and gazed into amused amethyst eyes

"Y-Yugi?!" he hissed as the chains binding him fell away. "How did you get out?" he asked. Yugi smiled and jerked his head to side. Jou turned his gaze in that direction to see Darien and David fighting their way towards Edge and Anzu

"Up for a little fun my friend?" Yugi asked as he handed Jou a sword, the blonde smirked and gave the weapon a test swing

"Oh you have no idea…"

Kaeana smirked as she finished off another one of Edge's pirates, she jerked back when she suddenly gazed into ocean blue eyes

"Aslan…" she breathed. Aslan wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. "Are you okay?" he asked gently

"I'm fine" Kaeana responded, she stepped away and kissed him on the lips "But we have a fight to finish" she continued

"Edge must die today if nothing else"

Aslan nodded and gripped his sword tighlyt, he smiled at his wife who was wearing a look of determination.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready"

------------

Darien panted as he swung with his sword bringing down another pirate, his legs and arms were tired but he knew the moment he stopped it would be the end for him and his brother.

"How are you holding up David?" he asked his twin, David laughed and reloaded his gun before answering.

"Well" he started "I'm tired as hell and there seems to be an endless supply of pirates didn't know Edge had this many sword arms"

Darien noticed the sarcasm in David's voice and chuckled "Don't worry brother it'll be over in a little while and we can go out drinking-"

"Darien you said that two hours ago"

"Have a little patience" was the dull reply. David snorted and fired off a few more shots.

"My patience ran out the moment I found out Edge kidnapped Yugi and Jou"

"So it's a race between you, Yami and Aslan whoever get the near Edge first…?"

"….Kills him and dumps him in Davy Jones locker"

"….."

----------

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto landed on the deck of _Typhoon_. To see chaos, dead bodies littered the ground mostly were Edge and Aslan men.

"Yami!" a voice called out desperately. The pirate captain turned to see Jou running towards them. Seto quickly pulled the blonde into his arms

"Katsuya! Are you alright?". Jou nodded and buried his face into the taller chest

"Where is Yugi?" Yami asked him. Jou shook his head

"We separated about an hour ago, Kaeana and Aslan are searching for him now". Yami growled in frustration.

"Edge escaped to the lower cabins" a voice spoke quietly from behind.

"Darien" Marik spoke, surprised to see the elder Motou onboard "When do you arrive?"

"We've been here since the battle started" he replied "You guys are the last to arrive"

"It seems to me we arrived just in time" Bakura said with a sneer on his face. "The navy were getting their asses handed to them as usual"

That brought a smirk to Darien's' face. "Don't be too harsh my friend, Yami you better get going reinforcements from the Navy are on the way as we speak"

"Yugi is mostly likely with Edge or Anzu, either way we need to finish the conflict and disappear" Seto said

-Lower Cabins-

"Release him Edge!" Aslan cried out. Edge laughed as he pressed the knife further into Yugi's neck drawing blood.

Yugi shivered in fear and pain as he looked into Aslan eyes. He reached towards his brother-in-law

"Aslan" he whimpered "Help"

Kaeana bit her lip at the helpless look on her husbands face.

"This battle may be lost Admiral Frings" Edge spoke up while backing away "But I'll not be leaving empty handed on this day"

Anzu raised her gun towards Kaeana "This is the end for you Lady Kaeana". Kaeana glared at the brunette and gripped her sword

"What did Yugi ever do to you Anzu?" she asked the younger. Anzu shrugged "Nothing really he's just a nuisance that needed to be out of the way-"

"Oh really" Kaeana cut in "You tell yourself that but you were really jealous of what Yami and Yugi have together it was something you could've had"

"Shut up!"

"Yami never wanted you!" Yugi cried out angrily from Edge's grip.

"You-"

"Enough the lot of you!" Edge spoke up darkly, he glanced down at Yugi before a grin came to his face. Yugi winced as he felt something prick his arm

"Have fun lad" the older said before he was pushed towards Aslan, Kaeana caught him before he fell to the ground. Aslan looked up to see Edge running off

"Get back here!" the admiral roared before giving chase

"Are you okay?" Kaeana asked him. Yugi nodded before looking up into light amethyst eyes. He suddenly felt dizzy and sick.

"K-Kaeana I don't feel so….good…"

"Yugi…wake up" Kaeana tried "Yugi?!…YUGI!!!!"

-Edge and Aslan-

Edge leaned against the railing smirking at a panting Aslan. "You're pretty out of shape boy" he commented casually

Aslan growled and ran forward with his sword raised, Edge moved out of the way as the blade came down against the rail

"Ohhhh try again"

"Bastard!" Aslan hissed as he continued swinging "Have you no sense of honor". Edge parried his blow with his own blade

"I lost my sense of honor the moment I set out on these seas"

"You'll die by your wicked ways then"

Edge pushed forward, knocking Aslan back "That's way I planned it _admiral!"_

Aslan hissed in pain as the others blade sliced his arm. "Go to be on your toys boy" Edge mocked as he thrust again "Thought the navy taught you that much at least!"

"Silence Pirate!"

- Kaeana and Yugi-

Kaeana panicked as she found out that Yugi's pulse was slowing down, she picked him up giving Anzu's dead body a grim look-over before leaving

"Kaeana!" Yami called out, the noblewoman glanced ahead to find Yami and Seto running towards them, she shuddered to think of what Yami would do

"Quickly!" she ordered "Yugi's been poisoned we must get him to a doctor". Yami's eyes widen as he took in Yugi's pale and sweaty face

"How did this happened?" Seto asked while taking Yugi from the younger. Kaeana looked away before answered

"It was Edge" she started "He was holding Yugi hostage, he must've done it before releasing him"

"Where is Edge and Aslan now?" Yami asked

"They should've headed back onto the deck, from the sound of it the battle is over has the Navy arrived yet?"

Seto nodded "They're a few minutes away now let's go up and see if we can get a doctor for Yugi"

"Okay" Kaeana turned towards Yami who was silent "Are you going?" she asked quietly.

"….."

Kaeana smiled sadly before returning her gaze to Yugi "He'll get through this Yami"

Yami remained silent before running ahead

----------

Aslan fell to his knees in exhaustion, he looked up to see Edge hovering over him with a smug look on his face. The admiral smirked

"Never thought I'd die by a pirate's hand.."

"We all have die by someone's hand be it by the gods themselves or human ones"

Aslan lowered his head and waited for the blow.

When a shot rang through the silent air.

Aslan looked up to see blood gushing out of Edge's chest. Edge unexpectedly chuckled before backing up

"You're as cold-hearted as your predecessor…Yami" were Edge's last words before he fell over and into the ocean

"Are you alright Aslan?" Yami asked quietly. Aslan nodded and stood

"Thank you. My friend"

Yami stood speechless before regaining his senses

"Come we must get off before the navy arrives-"

"What of Yugi how has he fairing?"

Yami stopped at the doors before turning to meet Aslan's gaze

"He's been poisoned, we mustn't spare another moment"

Alexander : Okay that's it I hope it was a little longer for you guys

Griever : Thanks for sticking to this story so far

Alexander and Griever : Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

Alexander : Welcome back everyone!

Griever : Hello

Alexander : I realized something today. My stories are really flat and lack life and well I read others and they pale in comparison. I realize that everyone has their own writing style but, I have low-self esteem right now and my writing motto is : Write as if you're there yourself" and it hasn't exactly worked. What I'm trying to say is I won't be posting any new stories until I feel it's good enough to post

Griever : Don't worries people I'll bring our sweet Alexander out of her slump soon! And this is the last chapter by the way..

Alexander : *smiles* well onto Chapter Eighteen, Griever ?

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Eighteen

Yami tenderly wiped the sweat off Yugi's pale forehead and set the towel aside, with a sigh he looked up to see the sky darkening and stars slowly coming out.

They were aboard -of all things- a navy ship. Aslan's to be exact. They had escaped just as Edge's ship was sinking. And brought Yugi to a doctor, he was indeed poisoned luckily they had the antidote on board. Yami could do nothing but watch Yugi suffer until the antidote fought the poison and cleared it out of the small one's body

The creaking of the door caught the pirate king's attention, he turned to find Jou and Kaeana walking in quietly with worried expressions on their faces

"How is he?" Kaeana asked quietly. Yami smiled and placed the now cool towel on Yugi's forehead

"He will be fine"

Jou walked over and sat in the extra chair that was near the edge of the bed. "I'm just glad this whole thing turned out okay" he said quietly

It was silence in the room before Kaeana spoke up.

"After Yugi recovers" she started as she looked towards Yami and Jou "Where will you be heading?". Yami remained silent

"Not a clue" Jou answered, he ran a tan hand through his hair before turning his gaze away from Yugi.

"Besaid" was the almost inaudible response

"Besaid?" Jou questioned. Yami turned his gaze towards the former

"That's where Yugi wanted to go before all of this mess started"

Kaeana slowly walked over to Yami's side and laid her hands on his broad shoulder. "All be well" she stated quietly

Yami closed his eyes and finally let the tears he had been holding back come forward, the only sounds in the room were Yugi's breathing and Yami's broken sobs

-----------------

"I'm not taking anyone into custody" Aslan stated coldly before his superiors. The man before Aslan smiled and leaned back his leather chair

"They are pirates Admiral Frings" the man stated just as coldly. "We must purge the seas of them that is what you're unit was designed to do"

Aslan remained silent his blue eyes staring into cold emeralds.

"Then you must purge your navy of me as well"

The man stood, knocking over his chair in the process. "Don't not be foolish Aslan!" the man cried out. "Where is your pride and honor towards England!!"

"I'm sorry father" he spoke quietly. "But I can't find it my heart to arrest them especially since Yami saved my life"

"He wouldn't have too if you spent less time thinking about your next conquest and more on your training!" Aslan's father scolded

Jonathan Frings was tall man with light blonde and gray hair and emerald eyes, inheriting his blue eyes from his departed mother. Jonathan had raised Aslan by himself since the age of 10 and barely had a mother figure through his life.

"What would your mother think-"

"Do not bring my beloved mother into this conversation!" Aslan cut in. "My mother was proud of me even if she knew what I was doing unlike you!"

"I am proud of you!" Jonathan protested. "You've come far in these last few years…you don't know how proud I am"

Aslan was stunned into silence before he lowered his head and smiled sadly

"Allow me to let them go father?" he asked once again. Jonathan sighed before shaking his head in defeat

"Very well my son. Give them warning that if they are caught again I will not take it lightly"

Aslan grinned and saluted

"Sir!"

----------------

"Katsuya!" a excited voice called out. Jou chuckled as he caught the light bundle that landed in his arms

"Shizuka!"

Shizuka Jouonchi was 19 years old with waist-length chestnut hair and olive green eyes.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe" Shizuka said happily. Jou held Shizuka tighter and spun her around.

"It's good to be home" he said softly. Shizuka pulled away and looked into her older brothers eyes

"So" she started "What was it like living with pirates?"

"Well…."

-------------------

"Goodness it's dusty in here" Ryou said as he opened up a few windows. Bakura grunted as he laid down on the couch

Ryou stared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Get up you lazy bum" he started as he grabbed Bakura's arms "We have to clean up before the others get here!"

Bakura smirked and grabbed Ryou's arms and dragging him back down onto the dusty couch

"B-Bakura!" the younger squeaked. Bakura purred before pulling the other into a kiss

"Don't worry little one we have time"

-----------------

"Big Brother!!" Mokuba Kaiba called out happily. Seto opened his arms wide and caught the smaller

"Mokuba look at you!"

Mokuba Kaiba was now fifth teen years old and a head shorter than Seto. Mokuba grinned and ran a hand through his tied hair

"It's been over two years Seto" he said with a chuckle "Did you expect me to stay short and doe-eyed?"

Seto coughed and gave his brother an amused look, before turning to look up at the large mansion

"And Gozoburo?" he asked "What of him?". Mokuba frowned and walked forward making Seto follow.

"Gozoburo died about a couple of months ago". Seto stopped and stared at his younger brother who hadn't noticed he stopped

"What of his money and possessions?" Seto asked. Mokuba stopped and turned "All mine and yours I've been waiting until you came to visit to tell you, you guys jump around like frogs"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey..hey" Mokuba soothed "It's okay and besides I've heard enough apologizing to last me a lifetime"

"Mokuba…I-"

"Going back to the seas" the younger finished "I know that's why I wanted you to meet someone"

"Who?-"

"Mokie are you home?" a female voice called.

"Yes come down I want you to meet someone"

Seto smiled already having a guess of who the woman was and their little confession. A blonde woman with green eyes wearing a dark magenta dress came down

"Rebecca I would like you to meet my older brother Seto Kaiba" Mokuba started "Seto this is Rebecca Hawkins my-"

"Fiancée'" Seto finished with a sly smirk

Rebecca blushed behind her hands "It's nice too meet you Seto"

Seto smiled and gave a small bow

"Wonderful to meet you as well Rebecca my soon to be sister-in-law". the blonde blushed turned dark and Mokuba laughter filled the now warm home.

-----------------

Malik sat on the bench in the Ishtar private gardens, the wind ruffling his untied hair. It was good to be home for once

..Even if it was to be put on trial..

"Melancholy is the word for your expression my dear brother" a voice called out. Malik turned to find Isis coming towards him wearing a teal green dress

"Hello sister" he responded kindly. Isis smiled and sat down next to him, removing her gloves and fan

"You're not going to be put on trial you know"

"You don't know that-"

"Oh but I do" Isis cut in with a smile. "Admiral Aslan contacted me not to long ago and ask me to give all of you a message"

"…go on.."

"Meet me at Ryou's Mansion tonight at 7:00 p.m I will explain everything"

"Malik" Marik called "Stop moping and get your ass in gear we got to go!". Isis gave a sound of disapproval before standing and giving her younger brother a hug

"Good luck and visit me again before you leave"

"I will"

----------------

Yami sighed in contentment as he felt a soft hand run through his hair, he inched closer towards the hand

".Yami…sweetie wake up" a soft voice whispered. The pirate groaned and closed his eyes tighter

"In a minute Yugi.." the response was a giggle. It took a minute for Yami to fully realize what he said, before he quickly snapped up to look up into tired but happy amethyst eyes

"…Yugi you're awake…" he whispered "I'm not dreaming.."

Yugi's eyes softened before opening his arms allowing the older to climb into them

"You're not dreaming Yami I'm here I'll always be here.."

Yami didn't answer just held him closer happy to have the younger back in his arms.

-------------------

Admiral Aslan Frings stood before the crew of the S.S Millennium with a smug smirk on his handsome features.

"Well speak up Frings" Bakura said impatiently "Before I smack that smug look off your face"

Jou coughed to cover up his laugh. Aslan sighed and took a sip of his port

"Very well Bakura" he spoke "Spoil my fun"

"Aslan…" Darien called out

"Okay!"

"You're free to go" Aslan said calmly while finishing off the last of his drink, silence was his answer and that brought another smug smile to his face

"You're joking" Seto said suddenly "Just like that"

"Oh no my dear friend not _"just like that" _

"What kind of deal did you cut with your superior?" Bakura asked

"No deal just a-" Aslan suddenly stopped and gave Kaeana a loving and apologetic look

"I know that look" David spoke up with a grin. Aslan gave him a glare before hesitantly speaking up

"He wants a grandchild"

"WHAT!!!!!"

Kaeana stood up with a furious look on her beautiful face, she calmly raised her skirts and stalked towards her husband-to-be

"….a grandchild WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET. WHAT IN GODS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR FATHER!!!!"

Yugi watched amused as his sister shook the life or nerves out of Aslan, he wrapped his arms around Yami

"It's good not to be on the side of that anger" he spoke quietly.

Yami wasn't paying attention his gaze on Yugi instead. Yugi turned and blushed at the intense gaze his lover was giving him.

"What is it?" he asked the older

Yami held him tighter and turned his eyes towards the scene

"Nothing everything's perfect"

-------Epilogue-----

"You may kiss the bride"

Aslan grinned and leaned down and kissed Kaeana Motou-Frings on the lips, he pulled back to see an adorable blush on his new wife's face.

"Hey" he whispered to her softly. Kaeana looked up and turned to the entrance to see Yugi and the others crew members of the S.S Millennium waving

She raised her gloved hand and waved in return with a happy smile on her face.

It had been an entire year since the incident with Edge and peace had returned to the seas and shores of England

Mokuba and Rebecca had gotten married earlier in the year and had just returned from their honeymoon with smiles and flushed faces.

Seto had warned them to wait for a child and plus he was still to young be an uncle. ..

Shizuka had her first child shortly after marrying Jou's long time friend Honda. Jou spoiled his lovely niece Aurora.

David had settled down with a beautiful woman named Naomi Thorne who loved fencing and horseback as much as he did

Darien still traveled the seas -no longer hunting pirates- exploring new places and people along with his new wife Dawn Vireo who's father surprisingly was a retired pirate -go figure-

Malik and Marik along with Shaadi and Isis traveled to Egypt to visit their ancestors tomb and met a man name Sogoroku Motou who was studying archeology. When the elderly man told him of his grandchildren they were surprised to find out he was Yugi, Kaeana, David and Darien's long lost grandfather.

Bakura and Ryou finally acquired a ship and crew of their own and explored waters near Asia and met Ryou's father along the way, the man was surprised to see his son out of England's' waters but happy nonetheless

….When Bakura asked the man for Ryou's hand in marriage. He was politely punched across the face

The pirate grinned and knew what the answer was

Kaeana gasped as she laid a hand on her slightly enlarged stomach. Aslan looked at her concern

"Are you well Kaeana is it the baby?" he asked quietly. Kaeana smiled and gently took his hand and laid it on her stomach. Aslan chuckled when he felt a small kick

"I love you Kaeana Frings"

"I love you too Aslan Frings"

…As for Yugi and Yami

"Hmmmmm.."

"You still haven't picked a spot yet Captain Yugi?" Cyrus asked with an amused glint in his eyes. Yami chuckled from the other side of the room

"Beloved just close your eyes and choose"

"Hasn't anyone told you two Patience is a Virtue.."

"Not if you been circling for days" was the reply

"Fine!" Yugi closed his eyes and picked a spot, there was a thick silence

"Well…" Yugi said impatiently "What'd I pick?"

"Japan" Yami replied softly

"Japan…really?"

"Yeah"

"Japan we go then!"

"Love.."

"But Captain…"

"No no you two wanted me to choose so I did"

"But you had your eyes closed!"

"Yami told me too"

"Ugh! Sir!"

Yami stood up and walked over, he rolled up the map and ruffled Cyrus hair

"It's settled Cyrus we'll just have to go see Yugi's grandfather in Japan"

"But you DO remember the last time-"

"We don't EVER speak of that Cyrus"

"….Sir.."

What happened when they went to Japan and visited Yugi's maternal grandfather Sogoroku Motou. Let's just leave that to your imaginations…

End

Alexander : It's over yay!

Griever : A happy ending

Alexander : Review!


End file.
